Wrong Again
by snnyk33
Summary: Brooke Davis had a great life in NYC. She was a literature teacher and engaged to an aspiring director. However a trip to LA and a man named Lucas Scott will change everything.
1. Just Roses

_**A/N: Hey everybody. My name is Sarah and this is my first story. I want to start by saying this story will move kind of slow the first couple of chapters but then it will move fast. The characters are different then on the show so I'm doing a quick introduction and the rest will be learned in other chapters. I have another idea for a story and if this one goes well then I will continue to write. Thanks.**_

_**Oh yeah and I don't own nothing.**_

**Introduction**

Brooke Davis- Brooke Davis grew up in the small town of Tree Hill with her best friend Haley James. Both girls grew very close when they started working in the tutor center together. Brooke was the English tutor while Haley was tutoring in math and science. They bonded over absent parents and their lack of interest in the party life style. After high school Brooke went to NYU to study literature and met Patrick Sanders, an aspiring director. Brooke and Patrick were college sweethearts and after they graduated he proposed to her. She said yes of course.

Haley James- Haley went off to California after high school to pursue her singing career. She went to school at UCLA part-time and met Nathan Scott, a member of the basketball team. They both fell for each other fast and he proposed about one month before Patrick proposed to Brooke. Haley and Brooke talked every day since they moved apart. They both became teachers: Haley in the public school system in LA and Brooke at a private boarding school in NYC.

Nathan Scott- Nathan was raised in LA with his brother by his parents Dan and Karen Scott. He had a love for basketball and decided to play for UCLA to still be close with his family. After meeting Haley he became a one woman man. After college he went on to play for the Lakers. Nathan and Haley had visited Brooke a few times in New York when Nathan was playing on the east coast.

Lucas Scott- Nathan's brother, Lucas, had passion for basketball also but stopped playing professionally when he was diagnosed with HCM. He turned to his other passion- writing. He had written his first book while attending UCLA. After three years of trying to get it published it was claimed a best seller. His next two books followed quickly. Lucas, Nathan, and Haley had formed a close bond during their years at UCLA. Nathan and Haley had a big impact on Lucas. He had no desire to find love but seeing his brother change from a player to a man in love made him want to find a woman that could change him. Lucas wasn't ever a womanizer but had his fair share of women. He was ready to move on to a serious relationship.

Dan and Karen Scott- The happy couple have been together since high school. Karen got pregnant with Lucas in high school and one year later was pregnant with Nathan. Dan owns five dealerships throughout California and Karen owns about three cafes in Orange County. Dan came from a very wealthy family and inherited millions after both his parents died.

Jake Jagelski- Jake was a friend of Nathan, Lucas, and Haley in college. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan are basketball buddies.

**_A/N: These are only the main characters. More will be introduced in the story. Some you will know and others will be new._**

**Chapter 1: Just Roses**

Brooke stood in line waiting to get off the plane. She hated flying and that's the main reason her and Haley only saw each other on special occasions. It was December 21st and Brooke had decided to travel to spend Christmas in California with her best friend. Haley was happy that Brooke would be coming so both the girls could plan their weddings together. Haley was getting married in April and Brooke in May. It was unusual for Brooke and Patrick to spend the holidays apart but Haley decided not to question her friend's visit, which was going to be all of winter break. And Haley wasn't going to complain for 4 weeks with her best friend.

The line started moving on the plane. She looked down at her ring. It was huge. Almost too big for her liking but wore it anyways. She sighed. She missed Patrick and constantly seeing the ring didn't help.

Haley, Lucas, and Nathan were standing by baggage claim waiting for Brooke. Haley was unusually nervous but she hadn't seen her best friend for almost a year.

Nathan noticed his fiancés nervousness, "Haley... There's no reason for you to be nervous. She is still Brooke. Your best friend"

"I know. I know. I'm just tired of waiting" Haley started biting her nails.

Lucas was starting to get annoyed with all the waiting. He hated airports, "Why am I here again?"

Nathan shot Lucas a glare. He knew Haley was on edge and he didn't want his brother to piss her off, after all he would have to deal with her. "Well Luke, let me explain this to you one more time. You're the best man and she is the maid of honor."

"I still don't understand..." Lucas stopped himself when Haley sent him a death glare.

"A wedding is a lot of work Luke. We want you both to meet and get along so we can plan this thing in four weeks, ok?" Haley asked in one breath.

Lucas nodded deciding he wouldn't win the argument. Plus he was already at the airport.

Brooke finally made her way into the baggage claim area. Haley spotted her first, "Brooke! Brooke!" Haley called out as she started running towards her. Brooke saw Haley and start running towards her too. They embraced in a hug and both girls had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Haley, I missed you so much." Brooke whipped her eyes as she pulled away from Haley's hug.

"I missed you too!" Haley took Brooke's hand and led her to her future husband and brother in law.

Nathan gave Brooke a big hug, "It's good to see you again Davis."

Brooke smiled, "You too Nate." Brooke really liked Nathan. He took care of Haley and Brooke thought of him as family.

"I want you to meet my brother, Lucas Scott."

Brooke shifted her attention to Lucas. This gave him a view of her entirely. She was beautiful and lost his breath for a second. 'No scratch that she is drop dead gorgeous' Lucas thought. While Lucas took in all of Brooke's beauty, she was awed to be in his presence. She was loved all of his books and even thought them to her contemporary literature class. When she had found out Nathan was his brother she was dying to meet him. And now here was Lucas Scott standing right in front of her. Oh yeah and he was handsome.

Haley and Nathan stared at the two for about a minute. Brooke and Lucas had been staring at one another without speaking a word. Nathan started to laugh and cleared his throat loudly. Lucas took his eyes of Brooke to his brother but they quickly went back to Brooke. He extended his hand, "Hey. It's nice to meet you. Haley has told me a lot about you."

Brooke glared at Haley and smiled at Lucas, "They're all lies. It's nice to meet you too. I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Thanks. I'm a huge fan of yours too." Lucas stood their shocked at what he just said. Nathan and Haley tried to hold back their laughter for Lucas sake.

Brooke blushed and tried to forget what he had said, "I guess I need to get me luggage."

"I'll go with you." Haley grabbed Brooke's hand.

As soon as Brooke and Haley walked into the crowd, Lucas slapped his forehead and Nathan burst into laughter and between the laughing asked, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I just got tongue tied..."

"I'm a huge fan of yours too? Can I remind you about 5 minutes ago you wanted to leave and had no interest in meeting Brooke?"

Lucas sighed, "I just... I wasn't expecting..."

"Her to be hot?"

"Yea."

"Well...big brother that ship has sailed. Did you see the huge ring on her left ring finger?"

"Yea."

"And you don't stand a chance. She is HAPPILY engaged. All Haley talks about is Brooke and Patrick's fairy tale romance. I have met Patrick. He seems like a good guy so don't get any crazy ideas."

"I'm sorry but I never said I loved her or anything. She is hot, that is it. Plus she is not my type." Brooke was actually Lucas's type. Well what he knew of her. She was petite with long brown hair and big green eyes. She liked literature and was best friends with his future sister in law. But he knew she wasn't his and never could be his. They could be friends. Besides what he felt was only lust, right?

Nathan patted Lucas on the shoulder, "Whatever you gotta tell yourself. But I know Haley would like for you to be friendly. Hales still has to give finals and I have one week left of practice so if you could keep her company during the days that would be great."

"No problem." Brooke and Haley made their way back to the boys with Brooke's luggage.

Nathan pulled out the car keys from his pocket, "Ready to go ladies?"

Haley grabbed her husband's hand, "Yep. Let's go home."

As Haley and Nathan led the way Lucas watched Brooke struggle with her luggage, "You need help?"

Brooke smiled. That was the first time Lucas had notice those dimples. Adorable dimples. She pushed her hair behind her ears, "Sure."

Lucas took Brooke's bags as they walked out of the airport side by side. Lucas loaded the luggage while everyone else go in the car, Haley and Brooke in the back and Nathan driving with Lucas in the passenger's seat. The conversation soon drifted to lunch but Lucas just glanced at Brooke through the passenger's seat mirror. He smiled as he saw he laugh at a story Haley was telling. 'Friends, Just Friends,' he thought to himself.

-

Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas spent the whole day together. They went to lunch, bowling, and then to the park to play basketball. Well the boys played and the girls watched. They were back at Haley's house by 8 and she was ready to start planning the wedding.

Nathan and Lucas sat on the couch across from Brooke and Haley who were flipping through Haley's bridal magazine clippings. The boys just watched as Haley lit up at every detail that needed to be planned. Lucas noticed Brooke didn't seem too happy. She even looked a bit depressed but he brushed it off as jet lag.

Haley was beaming with excitement. "Let's start with the flowers. I was thinking lilies. What do you think Brooke?"

"I like lilies. But for a whole wedding? I don't know."

Haley nodded. She loved how honest Brooke was. "What flowers are you doing?"

Brooke put on a fake smile, "Just Roses."

Haley nodded again, "Well you and Pat are into that classical type look. I want something... I don't know... different." Haley tried to say that in the nicest way possible.

Brooke's eyes began to well up with tears and her fake smile disappeared. The boys noticed and began to shift uncomfortably in their seats not knowing what to do next.

Haley looked up from the magazines and saw Brooke's face, "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Your wedding is going to be perfect. Plus flowers don't really matter. All that matters is you getting to spend the rest of your life with Patrick."

The walls were closing in on Brooke. She had to get out of this room before she broke down. Brooke tried to stand up but her legs weren't working. Tears started streaming down her face and Haley hugged her friend. This hug turned Brooke's tears into hard sobs. Haley tilted her head towards the boys. They sat there still trying to figure out what was going on. They all knew that this wasn't just about roses.

"Brooke, what is wrong?" Haley asked in her softest voice.

Brooke pulled away from Haley still crying, "P...Patrick left...m...me." Just saying those words cause Brooke to cry harder.

All three were shocked. Haley was the most shocked out of all of them. She wondered why Brooke hadn't told her and why she was still wearing the ring. But for now Haley just held her friend without asking any questions.

It was about an hour later that Brooke had stopped crying and was beginning to drift asleep on the couch. Lucas watched her as he stood behind the couch she was laying on. His heart ached for her. Not because he liked her but because his last and only serious girlfriend had left him. He wouldn't wish that heartache on anyone. Lucas made his way over to Haley and Nathan who were sitting at the kitchen counter. Haley had her head in her hands and Nathan rubbed her back with his right hand. Lucas sat down on the other side of Haley.

"I feel so bad." Haley's voice was trembling.

"Baby it's not your fault. How were you supposed to know?" Nathan took Haley's head in his hands and gave her a sweet kiss.

These are the moments that made Lucas jealous of what his brother and Haley had. What he wanted. Nathan looked up at his brother, "Will you take her to one of the guest rooms?" He nodded towards Brooke who had her eyes closed. Lucas nodded. He started to walk towards her but stopped when he heard Nathan's voice again, "Oh Luke, You should probably stay here too."

He agreed. He was too tired to travel across town. When he got to Brooke he bent down and put one of his arms under her legs and another arm around her back. Brooke's eyes opened at his touch, her eyes big and full of confusion.

Lucas let out a small smile, "I'm taking you to your room." Brooke closed her eyes as he lifted her up. She threw her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his shoulder. Lucas enjoyed having her clinging to him. He even let his mind wonder to the idea of them being together; after all she was single now. But it didn't matter. She was off limits. She might be single but all signs, the ring, pointed to her not being available. He was determined to be friends with her and that was enough for him.

He gently laid her on the bed. She stared at him as he slipped off her shoes and pulled the covers over her small body. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "If you need anything, I'm across the hall."

She nodded as he walked to the door and her shaky voice stopped him, "Thank you Lucas."

He turned around and smiled at her and left the room as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

**_So? One chapter down and if I get responses I'll put the second on up this weekend._**


	2. You're Safe

**_For those who reviewed thank you very much. I was motivated to post the second chapter just by those six people and I hope everyone enjoys it. I have the first five chapters written so as long as people are reviewing and liking it I'll try to get them up A.S.A.P. _**

**_I don't own anything._**

Chapter 2: You're Safe

Brooke woke up the next morning to the noise of Haley, Nathan, and Lucas downstairs. Even though she was awake, she refused to open her eyes. She kept replaying what happened last night over and over again in her head. And as she laid there she felt more and more embarrassed. Crying was not something Brooke did in front of people. She had planned on telling Haley about Patrick after Christmas but emotions got the best of her. Before Brooke could think anymore she heard her cell phone ringing. She bolted out of bed and started a frantic search the phone. During the ringing all she could think of was Patrick. That he was calling her to tell her he made a huge mistake and wanted her back. She finally found it in her purse and held her breath as she looked down at the caller id.

Brooke frowned. It wasn't him. She laid back down in bed and waited for the ringing to stop. Ever since Patrick had left her two weeks ago she had called him every day. She hoped and prayed he would answer but he never did. Lifting her hand up to brush her bangs out of her face, she saw the ring. Sometimes she would spend hours looking at that ring wondering what went wrong or what did she do wrong. She shook her head trying to erase her thoughts. Just then a knock came at the door. "Coming!" Brooke ran her hands over her hair trying to get it to look less messy. She made her way to the door and swung it open to see Lucas standing there.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you up, I just wanted to see if you were hungry." Lucas smiled as he took in Brooke's appearance. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday without any makeup. He could tell she woken up not too long ago but she still looked amazing.

"Um...Is Haley and Nathan here?"

"No. They left for work. So I thought we could make breakfast. What do you say?"

"Sure. Just let me jump in the shower and I will be down in a few."

"Sounds good." Brooke closed the door as Lucas walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. She didn't know why she felt nervous about just her and Lucas eating breakfast. Maybe it was because he was a bestselling author or because he had seen her break down last night. Whatever the reason, she pushed it aside and jumped into the shower.

-

Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table when Brooke walked into the room. Brooke took the seat across the table from him and saw a card with her name on the outside. She didn't even have to open it to know that it was from Haley. Every time Haley wrote her name, she would add a little heart at the end. She skimmed the note which informed Brooke that there would be a girl's night out tonight and to dress up. She sighed. She knew this was Haley's way of getting answers about Patrick and Brooke wasn't ready to give them. Brooke finally looked up at Lucas who was looking at her, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, that depends. What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm a french toast and hash browns kind of girl."

Lucas got up from his seat and started to get everything ready, "Ok Brooke Davis be prepared to be wowed by my cooking skills."

"You're a good cook?" Brooke asked. She wasn't surprised when he nodded yes. Lucas Scott looked like a man of many talents. Brooke got up from her chair and started to make her way out of the room.

Lucas saw her leaving, "Excuse me? Where do you think you're going?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, "I was going to unpack while you make breakfast."

Lucas smiled as he walked towards her with an apron, "No. You are going to help me."

She shook her head, "No, no, no. I can't. Anytime I try to cook something terrible happens."

He draped the apron over her head and moved behind her to tie it. "All you have to do is peel the potatoes. That's it."

"Fine. I've warned you. You'll see Lucas Scott." Brooke made her way to the potatoes and started peeling them.

While they both continued to cook, a silence developed around them. But not even five minutes later the silence was invaded with Brooke's screams, "I told you Lucas! I told you!"

Lucas looked up to see Brooke holding her left hand with her right one. At this point her eyes were welling up and she was becoming pale. Lucas moved so that his hands were covering hers. He tried to get her hands apart but she wouldn't let him. "C'mon Brooke let me see," He said in the calmest voice possible.

She found his words comforting and slowly removed her right hand. Blood started to trickle on the floor, "I feel sick."

Lucas took charge in the situation. He moved behind Brooke so her body was resting on his. He had her left hand in his and moved them towards the sink. He put her hand under the running water. Once the wound was clean, he wrapped a towel around her hand and put pressure on it. He felt her weight on him and she was looking pale, "Are you ok?"

"I think so. The sight of blood makes me want to pass out." She started to regain her color. "I told you I couldn't cook."

Lucas laughed, "I don't consider peeling potatoes cooking." He removed the towel from her hand to see how deep the cut was. She looked away afraid of the sight of more blood. He was about say something when the ring caught his eyes. He wanted to ask her right there why she was still wearing it but decided it wasn't the right time. "It's not bleeding as bad. I think you'll be fine."

-

Lucas and Brooke had spent the whole day getting to know each other and unpacking her things. They both had become comfortable around each other by now and any nervousness Brooke felt had disappeared. He hadn't mentioned anything about the night before which relieved Brooke. Spending the day with Lucas had actually taken her mind off of Patrick and it was a good feeling. While laughing at the TV, they heard the front door open and close. Lucas looked towards the door to see Nathan walking to the kitchen. "Hey Nate. How was practice?"

Nathan growled.

"Not good I guess." Brooke stated as Nathan sat on the chair perpendicular to the couch with Brooke and Lucas.

"Let's just say I need this Christmas vacation. Coach is kicking my ass."

Brooke glanced at her watch and realized Haley would be home soon. "Well I better go get ready for the 'girls night out'. I'll see you boys later." Brooke got up off the couch and made her way upstairs.

Nathan stuck his head out as far as he could to make sure she was out of hearing range, "So did you find out anything?"

"I'm sorry Nate but I'm not Haley's spy. Brooke will tell us what's going on when she is ready. Until then I'm just going to get to know her."

Nathan started laughing, "Wow. You are so into her it is ridiculous."

Lucas shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like the sensitive boyfriend right now. I haven't seen you act this way since..." Nathan stopped himself knowing that he said too much.

"Since what?" Lucas shot back angry. His fists were clinching and he felt a wave of anger come over him, "Listen, I'm just trying to be there for Brooke as a friend. Right now that's what she needs. So if you're reading more into it then that's your fault not mine." Before Nathan could respond Lucas was already making his way up the stairs. Nathan was speechless, his brother was usually laid back but his ex did have a way of bringing out his temper.

About an hour and a half later Lucas was laying on a bed in one of the guest rooms staring at the ceiling. He felt bad for getting angry at his brother but Nathan was out of line. He knew Haley would be home soon so he made his way to Brooke's room to see her before the girls left. The door was opened just a crack so he walked right in. Her back was turned to him and he froze as she put on a pair of gold hoops earrings. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress and a pair of gold high heels. Her hair was curly and swept up off her shoulders. And just then Brooke turned around and saw Lucas. He kept his eyes on hers, "You look... You look good."

Brooke laughed, "Just good?"

Lucas looked her up and down, "Amazing good."

"Thanks," She smiled.

Lucas made his way to the bed and sat down. "I just wanted to come by and see you before you left. What are you and Hales doing tonight?"

"She mentioned happy hour at some bar but I'm not much of a drinker. Well neither is Haley so I have no clue why we are going there." Brooke glanced at herself once more in the mirror.

"Well, regardless, I hope you have fun." Just then they heard the front door close downstairs.

Brooke grabbed her clutch, "I guess that's my cue."

Lucas and Brooke made their way downstairs and saw Haley in a black pencil skirt and a red blouse sitting on Nathan's lap. "Brooke, you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

Haley gave Nathan a slow kiss, "We won't be out too late. Bye."

Haley and Brooke made their way towards the door, "Bye Boys." Brooke let out a small wave and walked out the door.

Nathan and Lucas sat in silence. Lucas was the first to speak, "Sorry for exploding at you earlier. It's just...your right about the way I feel about Brooke. But we are just friends. And you talking about how I'm crazy about her isn't helping and you bringing up 'her' isn't helping either." The 'her' meaning Lucas's ex girlfriend.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Lucas laughed, "Ok. I think we've talked about our feelings enough for tonight. Let's watch the game."

-

The two girls sat at a booth waiting for their food. The girls talked about everything but Patrick. Haley was hoping Brooke would bring it up but she knew it wasn't going to happen. She couldn't wait any longer, "Ok Brooke, if I'm out of line just tell me. What happened between you and Patrick?" Brooke didn't say anything and just took another sip of her apple martini. "It's just...I saw you last night Brooke. I saw you hurt and I know you still are. I want to help you."

Just then the waitress came up with their food. Haley was temporary distracted and Brooke prayed she would forget the whole thing. But once the waitress left Haley ignored her food and took Brooke's left hand into hers, "Why are you wearing this ring?"

Brooke removed her hand from Haley's and put on a fake smile, "Hales, it's almost Christmas. Let's not spend the holidays worrying..."

"Why are you wearing the ring?" Haley tried one more time.

Brooke took the hint; Haley wasn't going to give up. "Because he is going to come back." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, "He's coming back to me. We're meant to be."

"What happened with you two? You both were so happy."

Haley took Brooke's hand into hers as a couple tears feel down her cheek, "I don't know." She lied. Haley didn't think the dinner went as well as she planned but at least she knew why Brooke was wearing the ring. There was a chance Patrick would come back and for Brooke's sake, she hoped he did too.

-

Haley walked into the house to see Lucas and Nathan eating a pizza and watching the game, "Hi." Nathan and Lucas noticed Haley's defeated tone. Haley walked to Nathan and took her place on his lap.

"Hey. I'm guessing it didn't go well." Nathan assumed by Haley's tone.

"Not really. She didn't want to talk about it. I just want to help her and she isn't letting me in."

"Where is she?" Lucas asked.

"She needed some air." Lucas got up from his seat and went to find her. "So it looks like those two are getting close?"

Nathan kissed Haley on the cheek, "He is trying to be a good friend."

"I'm glad they get along. She needs all of us right now." Haley was soon distracted as Nathan started leaving kisses up and down her neck. "Nathan, stop!"

She laughed as he picked her up, "We don't have a lot of time. They'll be back in soon."

-

Lucas walked outside to see Brooke sitting on the porch steps looking straight ahead. He walked up and sat next to her. "Hey," he said in his softest voice.

"Hi."

There was a moment of silence but it wasn't at all awkward, "How was your girls' night out?"

Brooke turned and looked at Lucas. She looked right into his eyes, "How come I barely know and I feel more comfortable with you then most people?"

Lucas was speechless. He had no idea where the question came from or how to answer it. "I don't know but I feel the same way."

She was relieved that he felt the same way. She didn't know why she trusted Lucas Scott. The truth was she didn't trust most people but he was different. In one day she learned that he was a great friend and at this moment she needed someone to confide in. Someone who didn't know Patrick or her situation. That's when she realized that she needed him in that moment."He said he didn't love me anymore." She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear it. "I came home from work and he was packing his bags. He said it was it was too much work for him to love me."

Tears fell from Brooke's face but instead of getting embarrassed, she let them fall without hesitation. He extended his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, "Brooke..."

"Am I that hard to love? You know my parents left before I could remember and then Patrick became my family. Now he's gone after years of promising he would never leave me. I must be unlovable."

Lucas's heart broke as Brooke started to cry and she was finally letting everything out. She turned herself so she was facing him completely and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He leaned his head down so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered, "Listen to me, you Brooke Davis are not unlovable. And you are a part of my family. You are funny, smart, and beautiful. If some ass can't see that then it's his loss."

Brooke pulled away from the embrace just enough to see Lucas's face, "I miss him. He'll come back, right?"

"Do you really want someone like that back Brooke? Someone who's love comes and goes." Brooke turned her head from Lucas but he put his fingers under her chin to bring her back to him. "Because he isn't good enough for you."

Brooke stared in Lucas's eyes, "I'm going to ask you something and you can say no. I just don't want you to feel pressured. What I mean is..."

"Babe you rambling," Lucas said in a light tone.

Brooke sat there still looking at him. He called her babe. Maybe she was reading too much into it but it felt surprising good. She wiped her eyes since some of the tears still lingered on her cheek, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"At my place?"

"Yes. It's just I feel..."

Lucas cut Brooke off, "Of course you can. You don't have to explain."

Brooke smiled, "You make me feel safe."

Lucas wrapped Brooke into a hug, "You're safe. I'm going inside to leave Haley and Nate a note. I'll be back."

He went to get up from the hug but Brooke held on to him tight, "Just wait a second. I want to remember this moment."


	3. I Just Don't Want It Anymore

**_To the people who are reviewing, I want to say thank you. It means a lot that your supporting the story. Here is chapter 3 and I'm very excited to get to chapter 4. Something big is going to happen! So if you all are reviewing and liking it still, Chapter 4 will be posted this weekend. Thanks again to eveyone reviewing- Sarah_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

Chapter 3: I Just Don't Want It Anymore

By the time Lucas made it to his penthouse, Brooke had already fallen asleep in the passenger's seat of his car. He debated for a while if he should wake her up or carry her in. However his cell phone started ringing and made the decision for him. Brooke stirred in her seat and looked towards Lucas, "Who is it?"

"Hales," Lucas stated looking at Brooke who was now stretching.

"Don't answer it," Brooke commanded. Lucas expression changed to one of confusion and before he could ask why she told him, "She probably just found the note. And trust me I know Haley; she'll ask you all these questions about why I'm staying with you. I just want to go to sleep."

"Ok." Lucas got out of the car and went to open Brooke's door. She climbed out and the two made their way to Lucas's penthouse. She was blown away by its size and came to the conclusion that this is why Lucas spent so much time at Haley and Nathan's house. He was lonely in this big house. It was fully furnished but she could tell it wasn't decorated by him. It didn't even look like anyone even lived there. It was so neat and organized. Lucas walked into his bedroom as Brooke followed. She saw the king sized bed and a couch and a love seat that the filled the large space.

Lucas opened up his dresser drawer and pulled out a UCLA t-shirt and a pair of over-sized sweatpants, "Here… You'll be more comfortable. The bathroom is right through there." Brooke went to change and Lucas started to get nervous. What was he suppose to do when she got back? Go sleep in the other room or in would they be sleeping in the same bed? But while he was still trying to decide what to do next Brooke came out of the bathroom. She stood there in his over-sized clothing and he sighed, "You look good in my clothes."

Brooke laughed, "These clothes are very comfortable. I might keep them."

An awkward silence developed around the two who stood in the middle of the room. Lucas was busy worrying about what he should do next and Brooke couldn't stop thinking about kissing Lucas. There was something about standing in his clothes and in his bed room that made her want to be with him in every possible way. But she brushed the feelings off as nothing. Lucas gathered his things, "Well I'm going to be sleeping in the other room so if you need anything let me know."

"So you're leaving?"

"I thought you might want some space."

Brooke stared at her hands, "Lucas I wanted to stay at your place because I wanted to sleep with you." Lucas's eyes widen and Brooke finally realized what she said, "No, not sex... I actually meant sleeping."

"So you want us to sleep in the same bed but nothing sexual?"

"Yes. I mean if you want to." Lucas nodded. Brooke climbed into bed while Lucas changed into his sweatpants. He turned out the lights and laid down in bed next to Brooke. Lucas and Brooke were laying as close as they could be without touching. And in that moment Brooke felt an intense feeling travel through her body. She turned on her side away from Lucas and wondered if she could actually be developing feelings for someone so fast.

-

Brooke was woken up by the sound of pounding coming from the front door. She forgot where she was for a moment but remembered the events of last night once she saw Lucas sleeping peacefully. The pounding had stop and she closed her eyes and started to drift back to sleep. But the pounding started back up and Brooke finally got up. She noticed that it was 8 in the morning and groaned, "Whoever this is it better be important!" Brooke swung the door opened and saw a pissed off Haley still in her pajamas. "Hey Hales, Haven't you ever heard of calling?"

"Do you know how many times I called you and Luke? Like fifty times each," Haley snapped. Then she noticed Brooke's attire, "Nice clothes."

"There Lucas's clothes," Brooke said. "Why are you here Hales?"

"Well you could invite me in, crabby." Brooke opened the door all the way so Haley could enter, "Where's Lucas?"

"In bed. You know not everyone gets up as early as you."

Haley sighed, "What's going on Brooke?"

This is why Brooke had trouble telling things to Haley. Haley had a habit of over analyzing every situation. That's just who she was. So instead of saying that she wanted to be close to Lucas last night she lied, "I just thought you and Nathan would want some alone time."

Haley laughed, "Ok Brooke, I think you forgot that I'm Haley James, your best friend, and I know when you are lying. I know you're going through a hard time with everything that is going on with Patrick. I just don't think you rebounding with Lucas is a good idea. It's not fair to you or Lucas."

Brooke fell back on the couch, "I'm not doing anything with Lucas. We're just friends."

Haley sat next to Brooke on the couch, "So you didn't do anything last night?"

"No. Listen Hales, I really like Lucas. He's great and most importantly he makes me feel good. When I'm around him I just forget all of my baggage and feel normal. Lucas makes me happy and I'm not going to apologize for wanting to spend the night with him."

Haley pointed her finger at Brooke "Ah Ha! You admit you wanted to spend time with him last night. See I knew it had nothing to do with me or Nathan." And after Brooke's comments about Lucas, Haley knew her feelings for Lucas were more than just platonic. Things were about to get messy.

Just then Lucas came stumbling in the room rubbing his eyes, "I thought I heard voices."

"Thanks for answering your phone last night Luke."

Lucas grabbed a water from the fridge and took a seat in the chair across from Brooke and Haley, "Thanks for letting me hear you and my brother having sex last night."

"What?" Brooke and Haley said in unison.

"When I went in to leave a note. I heard... well you know," He pointed to Haley.

Haley cringed, "Ok, Can we not talk about this?" Haley tried to change the subject as soon as possible, "So Brooke, I was thinking we could go over some wedding details today. I mean if you want to."

Brooke looked to Lucas with desperation in her eyes for him to help her, "Well actually Hales, Brooke already promised to do some last minute Christmas shopping with me."

"Oh. Well then some other time then. I better get going. I'll call you later Brooke." Haley gave Brooke a hug and got up to give Lucas one too.

She left the house and Brooke let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks for coming up with an excuse. I just don't think I can help plan a wedding right now."

"Well luckily for you, I really do need to finish up my Christmas shopping."

"Talk about waiting to the last minute." Brooke got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to look at what he had to eat, "Wow you have no food in here."

Lucas got up from the chair and joined her in the kitchen, "That's because I'm never here. I have an idea. I'll buy you breakfast if you go shopping with me. Deal?

Brooke smiled, "Deal."

-

Lucas drove about 20 minutes to a quite cafe just outside the city. It was one of the few cafes Karen Scott owned in the LA area. It was around ten in the morning so the morning rush had ended and Karen was cleaning up the mess when Lucas walked in. Even though the Scotts had money Karen still liked to come in from time to time to meet the customers and work. Lucas was surprised to see his mom, "Mom? I didn't know you were going to be here today." Lucas gave his mother a big hug.

"Just wanted to spend some time here before we head up to Mammoth." Karen noticed the petite brunette in front of her, "Lucas are you going to introduce us?"

"Brooke Davis, this is my mom Karen Scott. And mom this is Brooke, Haley's maid of honor."

Karen stuck her hand out, "Oh...Haley's maid of honor. I'm happy to finally put a face with the name." Karen eyes soon fell on Brooke's engagement ring, "Oh my gosh! You're getting married too?"

Lucas shifted uncomfortably and changed the subject, "We're going to get a table. Will you grab us some coffee and bagels."

Karen noticed the tension feel the air, "Sure."

She walked away and Lucas thought it would be a good time to ask about the ring since his mother had just brought it up, "So you're still wearing your ring?"

Brooke played with it with her right hand, "Yeah."

"Don't you want to take it off? Then things like that won't happen." He motioned towards his mom.

"It's just...If I take it off then that means it's really over. I guess I still have a little hope that he'll..."

Lucas interrupted, "Come back? You better hope he doesn't or I will kick his ass."

Brooke laughed. And Karen came to the table with the couple's food once she saw all the tension disappear. Karen joined them and made small talk, "So what are you two doing today?"

"Brooke's going to help me with some last minute Christmas shopping. And we better take this to go and get moving."

Lucas got up from the table and Brooke followed. But before they left Brooke turned back to Karen, "Mrs. Scott it was really nice to meet you."

"Please call me Karen. Oh and before you left I wanted to invite you up to Mammoth for Christmas. I know you were going to celebrate it with Haley but you both should come up and stay a few days with us." It was a Scott family tradition to spend Christmas in Mammoth. They would go up on the 24th and stay for a couple of days. Haley usually went but decided to stay home since Brooke would be in town. But if Brooke decided to go then Haley would get to go and spend the holiday with her fiancé.

Brooke looked at Lucas to see his reaction to the invitation. He smiled at her and it seemed that he wanted her to go. Brooke went and gave Karen a big hug, "I would love to. Thank you."

Karen was taken aback by the overly friendly gesture. She didn't know what it was about Brooke but in that moment she fell in love with her completely. "The boys are leaving tomorrow. So you better get packing."

"Come on Brooke, We gotta go." Lucas said while taking Brooke's hand in his which surprised him as much as it did her. But she didn't pull away. She left her hand in his as he guided her out of the cafe and into the car.

-

Lucas and Brooke had been at the mall for almost two hours. Lucas had finished all the Christmas shopping for his family. Brooke even bought the Scott family gifts since she was going to be spending Christmas with them now. Most of Lucas's gifts were expensive jewelry and champagne, while Brooke bought cheap spa gift certificates and cigars. Lucas and Brooke both lived two different lifestyles. Lucas had a lot of money while Brooke struggled from time to time.

Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the bench resting from the exhausting day of shopping, "So are you excited about spending Christmas with my family?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm excited to get to know your parents but I've never been big on Christmas." Brooke could tell Lucas wanted her to explain but he would never push her. However Brooke was feeling so comfortable with Lucas since last night that she continued, "Christmas just reminds me of family and growing up I spent a lot of Christmas' alone. My parents would just send my money in an envelope. And since then the magic of Christmas disappeared."

Just then Lucas noticed the Santa Claus in the middle of the mall returning from lunch. Lucas pulled Brooke off the bench by her hand and ran towards the Santa sitting in his 'house'.

"Lucas! What are you doing?"

Lucas and Brooke made it to the front of the line that was now forming. Lucas pushed Brooke forward, "Go!"

Brooke stumbled from the push to where Santa was sitting, "Hey. I'm really embarrassed; my so called friend pushed me up here and..."

"Hohoho...Have a seat." Santa patted his knee.

Brooke reluctantly sat down and heard Lucas laughing as hard as humanly possible. Seeing him laugh made her laugh with him.

"So tell me girly, what do you want for Christmas?"

Brooke sat there for a couple of seconds. She thought about saying Patrick or even a puppy but she couldn't take her eyes off Lucas, who had stopped laughing but was now smiling at her. "Lucas Scott," she whispered.

Santa looked up and saw Lucas. He took Brooke's left hand into hers and touched the ring, "He's a very lucky man."

"Oh wait..." Brooke was about to explain that Lucas wasn't her fiancé but the moment passed to quickly.

"Smile," said the elf that was in charge of taking pictures.

Brooke made her way to Lucas who started to laugh again. She showed him the picture, "Don't we make a cute couple?"

Lucas ignored her question, "What did you say you wanted for Christmas?"

Brooke reddened in the face and lied, "A puppy. Why did you do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Push me up to see Santa. I'm not four." She tried to pretend she was angry but the smile on her face gave her away.

"I know. It's just your parents probably never took you to see Santa. I was hoping some of the magic of Christmas would come back to you."

-

Brooke and Lucas split apart when Nathan and Haley decided to join them at the mall. Nathan and Lucas went off in one direction and Haley and Brooke went off in another.

"So who else do you have to buy for?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Brooke. That's it."

"Oh yeah, I heard she is coming up with us. And I also heard you two spent the night together. Then Haley came over in the morning and Brooke was wearing your clothes?" Nathan smirked.

"It was completely innocent."

Nathan had learned not to push his brother about his feelings for Brooke so he decided to drop that subject, "So what are you going to get her?"

"I was thinking maybe perfume. But I don't know what she likes." Lucas walked through the perfume isle picking up bottles and smelling them.

"Well how much do you want to spend?"

Lucas looked at his brother, "Why does that matter?"

"Well Brooke's a teacher she doesn't have a lot of money. Maybe if you get her something really nice she'll feel bad."

"She can get me nothing and I wouldn't care. Money doesn't matter. I just want her to have a nice Christmas."

"I know something she wants Lucas but you'll owe me," Nathan waited for Lucas to reply.

"Ok. But she better love it." Nathan smiled as he led Lucas through the store. Nathan had found one of Brooke's fashion magazines with the things she wanted marked. And as Nathan made his way to the department he knew now his brother and Brooke would soon be more than just friends.

-

"Haley! I can't find anything for Lucas! How do you buy a gift for someone who has everything?" Brooke was in panic mood and fortunately for her, Haley was a pro at dealing with Brooke when she got in these moods.

"How about you call Karen? I'm sure she will have some ideas."

Brooke beamed at her best friend, "That's a great idea." Haley dialed the number into her phone and then handed it to Brooke, "Hey Karen... Its Brooke... oh no I'm fine, I was just calling because I'm having trouble picking out a gift for Lucas. I thought maybe you would have some ideas?" And just then an idea popped into Brooke's head. "Thanks Karen. I'll see you tomorrow...Bye."

Brooke stood froze in her spot as Haley stared at her, "Brooke, what did she say?"

"I don't know. While she was talking I thought of a present Lucas would like."

"Well what is it?" Haley said impatiently.

"You'll see but we got to go home right now so I can get it."

Haley nodded and both of them left the mall. This present was one that showed how special Lucas was to her. She never thought she would give it to anyone but she knew he would appreciate it. And as soon as Brooke finished all the minor details of her gift, she and Haley started to pack for Mammoth. After a couple hours of packing Brooke and Haley were laying on the bed, side by side both looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm so excited for snow." Brooke loved the snow and Mammoth had just received a few inches of snow that afternoon.

"I'm so excited that we are both going. This cabin is huge and for Christmas it is always decked out. Last year the cabin had three fully decorated Christmas trees."

Even though Brooke was looking forward to the trip she was also nervous about meeting Lucas's dad. "So what's Dan like?"

Haley laughed, "Brooke, don't be nervous. Karen and Dan are extremely nice. They will love you."

"Really?"

Haley turned her head and looked at Brooke, "Brooke everyone loves you."

Brooke turned to face Haley, "Not Patrick."

"Brooke, I'm sure that's not true."

Brooke looked back at the ceiling, "No it's true. He even told me he didn't. I call him every day but he never returns my calls."

Haley sat up and Brooke followed her movements, "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke smiled at her friend, "Me too." Then Brooke stared at her engagement ring- the one that symbolized her and Patrick's old relationship. Brooke sighed, "He's not coming back." And before Haley could reply Brooke slipped the ring off and handed it the Haley, "Take this."

Haley took the ring, "What should I do with it?"

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want it anymore."

Haley gave Brooke a tight hug. She was sure Brooke would start crying but she didn't. "Brooke, you are going to find someone else I promise."

Brooke nodded. This trip to LA was exactly what see needed to move on.


	4. I'm Sorry Too

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews and support. I wrote this chapter over and over again trying to get it just right. I was really frustrated but the people reviewing motivated me to finish. So like I aways say if people like it and are reviewing the next chapter will be up really soon. _**

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Too

The next morning everyone woke up early for their trip. They were all excited about celebrating Christmas in Mammoth, especially Brooke. She had heard all about the extravagant Scott Christmas' and was happy she got to be a part of it. But more importantly she was excited to spend the holidays with Lucas. They had become very close over the past few days. She had prepared herself for another miserable Christmas because of Patrick but he was the last thing on her mind today. Right now she just needed to find her boot. "Ugh..." Brooke sighed.

Haley walked into Brooke's room, "You ready?"

Haley took a seat on the bed while Brooke started throwing random pieces of clothes and shoes, "No. I can't find my other boot."

"Here I'll help you look." Both girls were now looking through the large closet trying to find it, "So did you tell Lucas about last night?"

Brooke screamed, "Yes! Here it is!" She slipped the boot on to her foot and noticed Haley was still looking for an answer.

"No. But there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Haley nodded for her to continue, "I'm starting to like Lucas more and more every day. I just want to know how you feel about that."

Haley sat back on the bed, "I don't know Brooke. I love you and I love Lucas, so it makes sense for me to want you two together. The last time Lucas gave his heart to someone, she broke it. And I know you just got your heart broken too. So I worry about both of you. I think you're moving too fast. Plus you're leaving in three weeks."

Brooke had conveniently forgotten that she was going to have to leave. Her life was in New York City and his was in Los Angeles. Back when Brooke graduated college she decided to stay in New York when she got offered her teaching position. She was also trying to get published and figured she would have better luck in New York since she had more connections. There was no way Lucas would leave California. His family was here and to him that was most important.

"So I guess you didn't think about that?" Haley noticed Brooke's realization that she was leaving soon. Brooke shook her head. "Well you still have three weeks. Just have fun and see what happens."

Growing up by herself, Brooke learned to protect her heart and everything else. She built up walls so that no one could get through. She lived a lot of her life emotionless until she met Haley. Brooke soon learned to trust Haley and the two became inseparable. The next person she let in completely was Patrick, who she met in one of her classes. Even he had to prove himself over a period of months to get past Brooke's walls, which she now regretted. But Lucas was different. She let him in immediately and had no clue why. All she knew was it felt right letting him in and she didn't regret it. No matter what happened in these three weeks, she never would regret it.

"When did you know that Nathan was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Brooke sat next to Haley.

Haley sighed, "I don't know. Just gradually over time I realized without him, I wasn't me."

The two were interrupted when Nathan barged in, "Are you ladies ready to go or what?"

"Ready?" Haley grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Let's go."

They walked to the already packed car. Brooke sat in the back with Lucas while Nathan drove with Haley in the passenger seat. The car ride was pretty uneventful most of the way. Haley and Brooke both fell asleep and Nathan tried to find some decent music on the radio. Lucas wanted to wake Brooke up. He was starting to get bored and at least if she was awake she could keep him company. He grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers hoping this would get her attention. Almost instantly he realized the ring was gone. Any proof of Brooke belonging to Patrick was gone. Brooke slowly opened her eyes and noticed Lucas smiling at her. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. 'This is going to be a great Christmas,' thought Lucas.

-

Karen continued to cook while she was waiting for the kids. She figured they would be late, they always were. She looked out the window to the backyard where her husband was shoveling the basketball court. Dan Scott was many things: a loving husband, a devoted father, and an obsessed former basketball player. One of the proudest moments of his life was when Nathan was drafted by the Lakers but another one of his proudest moments was reading Lucas's dedication in his first book. Regardless of what his children did with their lives he was happy.

The door bell rang making Karen frantic. She ran to the door and hugged her two sons before they even made it into the house. "Oh...I'm so happy you all made it." Karen went to hug Haley and then Brooke.

They all put down their bags. Nathan looked around the place, "Not much has changed. Where's dad?"

Karen laughed, "Shoveling the court."

"Then I guess nothing has changed."

Brooke looked around the house. It was big, actually it was enormous. It reminded her of the vacation homes her family had when she was little. She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You want a tour?"

She nodded towards Lucas but before they left Dan came into the room. "Nathan...Lucas..." Dan went up to both and gave them hugs. He turned his attention to Haley, "Haley, It's always good to see you."

"You too, Dan."

Brooke stood there while everyone greeted one another. "You must be Brooke Davis?" Dan asked.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Mr. Scott." She stuck her hand out and he took it in his.

"Call me Dan."

Lucas interrupted, "Well I'm going to give Brooke a tour." Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand for the second time that day and led her up the stairs.

After the tour of the house, Lucas took Brooke to the room she would be staying in. The room was cream colored with red linens on the large bed. The window gave her a view of the backyard and the basketball court Dan had continued to shovel. However, more importantly, it shared a bathroom with Lucas's room. Brooke sat on the bed and took in the view. Lucas sat next to her. He was about to ask about the ring but decided against it. He was tired of hearing about Patrick and relieved that they were over.

"So..." Brooke broke the silence, "I was thinking we could exchange gifts tonight instead of tomorrow."

Lucas nodded his head, "Any reason why?"

"It's just kind of personal. So I thought being in private would be best."

"Ahh... I knew it."

Brooke looked confused, "You know what?"

"You're giving me sex for Christmas? Why else would we need to be alone?" Lucas was only joking around but it wasn't as though he hadn't thought about it. Being up here in Mammoth for Christmas was definitely romantic, minus the parents of course.

She stood up and walked towards the door, then turned around to face him, "That's not your present. But if you're lucky you might get both," she said with a wink. Then she left.

-

The day had come and gone quickly. The girls spent most of their time with Karen in the Kitchen while the boys played basketball for a good amount of the day. During dinner there was a lot of laughing. Brooke thought of how lucky Haley was for marrying into a family this loving. Hopefully she would be lucky enough to marry into a family like the Scotts.

After dinner everyone moved into the living room to get ready to watch some movies. Everyone fell asleep rather quickly on the couches. Lucas motioned for Brooke to follow him up to his room. She went to her room first and picked up the package she had wrapped last night. She went to Lucas' room but found it was empty. So she waited on the bed. He walked in with a gift in his hands and set it on the bed next to Brooke, "Open it."

Brooke handed him the gift she got him. Then she slowly started to unwrap the gift and when she saw it her mouth dropped open. It was a handbag she had seen in a fashion magazine. She knew it was a designer bag and was very expensive, "Lucas I can't accept this."

She handed the bag to Lucas, "You don't like it? I'm going to kill Nathan."

Brooke laughed; Nathan must have seen it marked in the magazine. "It's not that. It's just too expensive. That must have cost you thousands..."

"I don't care Brooke. Christmas is about giving, not money. Buying this for you made me feel good." Lucas moved towards Brooke, "There is no way you're not accepting this gift."

Lucas held the bag out. Brooke smiled and took it. She hugged Lucas as tightly as she could and whispered, "Thank you. I love it."

He smiled, "Now it's my turn!"

Brooke suddenly realized that Lucas spent thousands of dollars on her and she had spent nothing on him, "Lucas, Wait!"

"What?"

"I need that back," Brooke said trying to grab the gift in Lucas's hand but he moved it from her reach.

He laughed, "Excuse me? You gave this to me for Christmas. You can't take it back."

Brooke sighed, "Fine. Go ahead and open it." She sat on the bed facing away from him. Lucas moved and sat next to her. He began to open it. When he finished unwrapping it he held a manuscript in his hands. He started flipping through the pages. She spoke before he had the chance, "I wrote it. That's my first novel. I've never told anyone about it."

"Brooke, this is..." Lucas lost his words.

"Stupid? I know. I just wanted to give you something you didn't have." She was regreted doing this now. How come at the time it sounded like such a good idea? She stared at her feet wishing she could turn back time and buy him something.

Lucas lifted her chin with his hand so that she was looking into his eyes, "This is not stupid. This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me." He wasn't lying either. Personal gifts were the best. And he knew it wasn't easy for Brooke to give this to him. The gift was more than a novel, it was a piece of her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Brooke felt tears forming in her eyes. She was really happy that Lucas liked her gift. She was completely overwhelmed with his gift. She started moving slowly towards him till their lips were almost touching. Before he had time to process what was going on her lips were on his. The kiss was unexpected for Lucas, and he didn't even respond. Brooke felt this and pulled away, "I'm sorry." She got up from the bed and opened the door.

Lucas pushed the door shut, "Don't ever be sorry for doing that." Lucas closed the space between them. Brooke was leaning against the closed door and Lucas was leaning against her. He placed his hands on her waist and brought his lips to hers. It started as little kisses, where their lips hardly touched. And after every little peck he would open his eyes and see that hers were still closed. Then he started kissing her harder without coming up to look at her. He heard a soft moan and then Lucas decided to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. Brooke moved her arms around his neck while his hands moved to the small of her back. Unfortunately air became an issue and they broke apart.

Lucas leaned his forehead against hers, "What are you thinking about?"

That was by far the best kiss Brooke had ever had, which was great but scary at the same time. But she chose to ignore the scary part, "How I want to do that again." Before anything else could be said she moved her lips against his.

-

Brooke and Lucas hadn't really talked about what the kisses meant last night. They continued all night until Brooke fell asleep in Lucas's arms. Lucas was in a deep sleep when he felt someone gently shaking him, "Luke, Wake up!"

Lucas opened his eyes but had trouble focusing on the person hovering over him. Then he recognized his brother, "What do you want?" He didn't even move his arms from Brooke, he just hoped his brother would get the hint and go away.

"Let's go outside and shoot some hoops." Nathan wasn't surprised to see Brooke in bed with his brother. Since they had spent the night together before, it wasn't anything new.

"Doesn't it look like I'm a little busy?" Lucas closed his eyes and turned his head away from his brother.

Nathan laughed, "No, it doesn't. It looks like your sleeping."

Lucas knew Nathan wasn't going to give up so he slowly lifted his arms up from Brooke. She looked gorgeous in his UCLA sweats with her messy pony tail. He didn't want to wake her up so he just gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Once he was out of bed he looked at the clock. "Six thirty in the morning is too early to be playing," he muttered to himself as he slipped on his sweatshirt.

Once he walked outside he saw Nathan waiting for him, "Took you long enough." Nathan passed his brother the ball, "So what happened last night?"

Lucas made the basket, nothing but net. "We exchanged gifts and then we kissed... a lot."

Nathan noticed his brother's goofy smile, "I'm happy for you Luke. So are you two a couple now or what?"

"I'm going to ask her tonight."

"So you're going to do the long distance thing?"

"No. I'm going to ask her to move to LA."

Nathan missed the ball while shooting, "You're what?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it? What's left for her in New York?"

"Well for one her job and her friends."

Lucas thought about that for a second. He couldn't do a long distance relationship. When would they get to see each other? He needed to be in constant contact with his editors and publishers in LA. She was a teacher who couldn't get off unless it was a holiday or summer. If he was going to be in a relationship with Brooke he wouldn't be able to go weeks without seeing her. "She can find a new job. Plus Haley is her best friend. There are other reasons for her living in LA then just me."

Nathan knew who he was referring to, "I guess your right about that. And I've heard living in New York is more expensive the Los Angeles. Make sure to bring that up."

Lucas smiled at the thought of his brother agreeing with him, "So what do you think she'll say?"

"Actually I think she'll say yes. I mean you two are getting closer. Haley told me that Brooke likes you more and more every day. I think this is going to work out."

"Me too."

-

Brooke stirred from her sleep and reached out to touch Lucas but he wasn't there. She smelled coffee and walked downstairs to find everyone but Lucas and Nathan. Dan, Karen, and Haley were sitting at the table sipping on their drinks. Haley noticed Brooke first, "Merry Christmas Brooke."

"Merry Christmas," Brooke took a seat.

"Do you want some coffee?" Karen asked even though she already started pouring the cup.

Brooke nodded, "Thanks."

"Brooke, did you sleep good last night?" Dan asked.

'You have no idea,' Brooke thought to herself. "Very good."

Nathan and Lucas soon walked in from outside. They were fighting about who won the game and Lucas finally gave up once he saw Brooke. He sat next to her placing a soft kiss on her head and his hand on her thigh. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Karen glanced at Dan with a smile. She liked Brooke but most importantly so did her son. Both she and Dan were ready for Lucas to settle down and start a family.

Dan got up from his seat and walked to the tree that was in the corner of the living room. He pulled out four envelops from the back of the tree. He went back to the kitchen, giving one to Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. "Merry Christmas Kids."

"Open them!" Karen said excited.

All four of them opened them and saw boarding passes. Once they looked closer they realized these were tickets for a Mediterranean cruise. Everyone was pretty much speechless. They all just looked at each other hoping someone would say something so they wouldn't have to. Karen and Dan sat there waiting for some kind of response, "So what do you think?"

"What happened?" Nathan asked. "If you bought us these then there is something wrong." Karen and Dan had always spent a lot of money on presents but never have they bought them something this big.

Dan laughed, "Nothing is wrong. The cruise is two weeks before the wedding. We thought you could have a nice vacation before the wedding so you're not stressed out during the weeks leading up to it."

"If you don't want them, we'll take them," Karen added.

Lucas couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend a vacation with Brooke. "No. I want it. Thank you mom and dad." Lucas got up and gave them a big hug. Nathan and Haley agreed with Lucas and started giving Karen and Dan hugs.

Brooke was still shocked. This was probably the biggest Christmas present that anyone has ever gotten her. "I can't accept this," Brooke handed the ticket to Dan.

Lucas grabbed the ticket from Brooke's hands, "She has a problem with accepting gifts."

Dan sighed, "We want you all to go. It's something nice we wanted to do, so please go."

Brooke nodded and thanked Dan and Karen. This Christmas was definitely better than previous ones. The rest of the morning everyone else exchanged gifts while Karen made breakfast. Brooke and Lucas would exchange innocent kisses when they thought no one was looking but they were wrong, everyone was looking. Nathan had pulled Haley to the side and explained what happened last night between Lucas and Brooke. She still thought they were moving kind of fast but she agreed that Brooke should move to LA. Nothing could ruin this day or so they thought.

-

Lucas and Brooke spent most of the day with everyone else. As soon as Lucas saw the opportunity for a moment to be alone, he signaled for Brooke to follow him. Lucas went first to the room and waited patiently until Brooke walked in through the bathroom. However when he saw Brooke all his patience went out the window. He pulled her into him, "I've missed you."

Brooke laughed, "We've spent the whole day together."

"I know but with my parents, which means I can't do this..." Lucas moved one of his hands to the back of Brooke's head and the other to the small of her back, leading to a passionate kiss.

"I missed that too." Brooke smiled as she reluctantly pulled away. If someone would have told her three weeks ago that she would find someone as amazing as Lucas she wouldn't have believed it. But it had happened.

Lucas brushed the bangs from her eyes, "I want to ask you something." Brooke nodded for him to continue. "I want to be with you Brooke. I want to be the person you call every night before you go to bed. The first person you call when you find out your getting published. I want to spend the weekends with you. I want to spend holidays, vacations, birthdays, and every day with you. And this is scary for me because in this moment I can feel myself starting to fall for you. I haven't known you for long but I need you in my life. So stay in Los Angeles. Stay here and be with me."

Brooke stood in front of Lucas trying to absorb everything he had just said. He was falling in love with her. He was asking her to leave her life behind and start fresh with him. The thought was appealing. Life had been hard since Patrick left Brooke, finically and emotionally. However her relationship with Lucas was moving too fast for her and moving to Los Angeles didn't seem rational at the time. "I can't do that Lucas."

"Why not?" Lucas was stunned.

"I have my job and my friends. Plus I have another six months left on my lease. I just can't stay here."

Lucas shook his head, "But you can get a new job. Plus Haley is here."

"Listen I have three weeks left. Let's just have fun until I have to leave."

"So that's what this is to you? We're just having fun?" Lucas was hurt and made no attempt to hide it in his voice. He was sure Brooke would say yes but he was wrong. "Nathan told me that living in New York is more expensive then living in LA."

Brooke sighed, "You know this is more than just having fun. But I just got out of a serious relationship and jumping into another one so quickly doesn't seem right."

"So being with me doesn't seem right?" Lucas started to get angry.

"Will you stop twisting my words around?" Brooke shot back.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to understand you! Just say it Brooke you don't want to be with me... I'm just replacing Patrick till something better comes along."

Brooke placed her hands on his shoulders, "No I'm not Lucas. I want to be with you! I'm just trying to be practical. I'm going back to New York in three weeks. But then I'll be back for the cruise and then Haley's wedding."

"I can't wait that long to see you," Lucas's anger subsided.

"Trust me. Once you see me it will be like I never left." Brooke lifted her lips to his but he pulled away.

Lucas turned away from her. "I'm sorry but if there is no future for us then I just don't see the point in continuing whatever it is we're doing," he said in a cold tone.

Brooke was hurt. She cared about Lucas more then he could know. But she was so confused. How could she being falling for someone she just met? She felt helpless in this situation but she wasn't ready. She walked past him to the door and turned to face him, "I'm sorry too."

He watched her leave, which was probably one of the most painful moments in his life. He cursed himself for believing she would actually move for him. Hopefully they could work things out tomorrow. He needed the rest of the night to calm down and think.

-

Brooke went straight to Haley's room. She knocked as tears started running down her cheeks. Haley opened the door, "Brooke, What's wrong?"

"Lucas dumped me," Brooke said as she made her way into the room. Nathan wasn't there and Brooke was grateful. Her emotions were uncontrollable at the moment.

"Wait, were you guys even dating?"

"That's so not the point!" Brooke was surprised how hurt she was by Lucas. And when Brooke was hurt she did irrational things. Brooke left the room abruptly, leaving behind a confused Haley. Haley followed Brooke into the room she was staying in. She was frantically shoving all her clothes into her suitcase, "Haley, call me a cab."

"Brooke...c'mon don't you think your overreacting? You don't have to go stay in a hotel."

"No Hales, I'm going home."

Haley stood there, "What? You can't leave! You still have three more weeks left of vacation. You were supposed to help me plan the wedding."

"I'm sorry Hales. I just can't be here right now. We can plan it over email and you have your other bridesmaids to help you." Brooke didn't look up from her suitcase, "I understand if you don't want me to be your maid of honor."

"Brooke you'll be my maid of honor no matter what. Maybe you should talk to Lucas before you leave?"

Brooke handed Haley the envelop with the cruise ticket, "Make sure Dan and Karen get this back."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Haley thought about what to do. Should she go get Lucas? Should she be convincing Brooke to stay? But looking in Brooke's eye, she knew what Brooke needed was support.

Brooke nodded. She already was starting to get attached to Lucas and she wasn't going to let that happen, not after what happened to her in the past. Haley discreetly called the cab company and reserved tickets for the next flight out to JFK airport. The two said their goodbyes as Brooke snuck out of the house into the cab.

-

Brooke stared out the window and tried to make out the figures that became smaller and smaller as the plane took off. She felt a lump form in her throat and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She never thought Christmas would end this way, her on the red eye flying back to New York. By the time she made it to the airport she knew she made a mistake but in her mind it was a mistake she couldn't take back. Her pride wouldn't let her. The past few days had been a whirlwind of happiness and excitement but now she felt the same way she did when she arrived in LA- lost. She knew she had ruined any chance of really being with Lucas. But she kept telling herself she was saving herself heartache in the end.

**_A/N: I hope you all aren't too angry. I know most people love the story because its cute. BUT THIS IS CRUICAL TO THE STORYLINE!! If you all keep reading you will understand how this sets off a chain of events. _**

**_SNEAK PEAK: The next chapter will jump forward a few months. We will be introduced to Jake finally and Nathan will go to New York to talk to Brooke._**


	5. You Will Lose Him

**_A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm happy you all are still enjoying the story. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. I wanted to skip a few months to get to the vacation and wedding. Review and I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks everyone... Sarah_**

**_I don't own anything_**

Chapter 5: You Will Lose Him

After Christmas, Brooke stayed in New York City and away from Lucas. She wasn't purposely avoiding him though. He never called so she never called. She continued to teach but life was becoming more stressful. The apartment Brooke and Patrick had shared was a financial burden on her. She didn't have enough money to pay the rent and utilities by herself. She had been searching for an affordable apartment but most affordable apartments in New York consisted of roaches or mice.

It was three in the morning when she heard it, the door knob start to turn. She was sound asleep but the jiggling of the knob woke her up instantly. She immediately panicked. Flashbacks of when Patrick tried to prepare her for if someone were to break in flashed through her head. He bought a bat and placed it the closet. He tried dozens of times to prepare her for this. But she never listened. Why would she? She thought he would always be there.

She grabbed the bat from the closet and gripped it so hard she felt shooting pains in her arms. Standing in her bedroom, she heard the front door open and close. She let out a whimper. 'This can't be happening,' she thought. Footsteps made their way to her bedroom door. In one shift motion she opened the door and swung the bat as hard as she could into his face. He fell instantly to the ground and Brooke raised the bat again but this time he caught it in his hand before it hit him again.

"Damn Brooke that hurt like hell!" Nathan grabbed his face.

Brooke sighed in relief. It was only Nathan. Her pulse slowed down and her breathing started to become steady, "Nathan Scott! What the hell is your problem? You just walk into my apartment at three in the morning without calling! You're lucky I didn't aim a little lower, if you get my drift!"

Nathan picked himself off the floor, "I guess I can be thankful for that. Could I get some ice? I mean it's the least you could do."

Nathan sat on her couch while Brooke got the ice. She regretted giving him that key. Nathan would come over to see Brooke when he was in town for games or business meetings, so she offered him a key. After all Nathan Scott was like family. It wasn't unusual for him to come into the apartment at three in the morning but he always called. She tossed the ice to him and sat down in the chair across from him. Brooke put her hand up to her chest, "You seriously scared me."

"I'm sorry I forgot to call. I come all this way to see you and this is what I get."

Brooke laughed, "You didn't come here for me. Why are you here? Did you have a game of something?"

"Wow Davis that hurts. Can't I just stop by to see my fiancé's maid of honor?"

A feeling of guilt came over Brooke. Haley's wedding was three weeks away and Brooke hadn't been a great maid of honor. She wished she could've been the one to plan Haley's bridal shower or help pick her dress. She felt as though she had let Haley down. They talked a few times a week and emailed each other daily about the wedding but it was different then being there in person. "How is Haley?"

"She's good. She can't wait to see you at the wedding."

"You nervous?"

"Naw, there's nothing to be nervous about."

Brooke smiled, "I'm glad you two found each other."

Nathan looked around the apartment. It seemed emptier, less like a home and more like a place to sleep. "How are you doing?"

"Ok. I guess. I've been kind of stressed but that's life. How've you been?"

"Good. I have a business meeting tomorrow with Nike. They want to sponsor me."

"Nate, that's great. See I knew you weren't here to see me."

Nathan sighed, "I hate New York. It's dirty. The subway is a disaster and getting a cab is impossible. The only thing that makes this city bearable is you. I have no clue why you would want to live here."

"I ask myself that a lot," Recently moving seemed like the best option for Brooke. While she enjoyed her job it wasn't what she wanted to do. Her dream was to be a writer and everyday that seemed less likely to happen. All her friends were starting families, so she spent a lot of time alone and writing.

"We miss you Brooke," Nathan exclaimed. He sounded like he had been holding that in for a long time. He thought about calling Brooke after she left LA and asking her to come back. Lucas was a mess. Well actually he still is a mess. Haley tried to act like nothing had happen. And Nathan was left to deal with it all.

"We?" She wanted to know who. She had to know who. Hopefully Lucas was a part of that 'We'. She had missed Lucas immensely. She had tried to call him but hung up every time before it rang. Everyday Brooke came home and listened to her voicemails praying Lucas would call. But he never did.

Nathan gave her a look, a look that meant everything. A look that said she knew who missed her and it was Lucas."I think you should move to LA." Brooke was about to interrupt Nathan, "Wait Brooke, just let me finish. I know things aren't good between you and Luke but he's not the only reason I think you should move. We are your family. I don't like the idea of you living in this big city alone. And it doesn't feel right without you near us." Nathan took a second to think, "If I tell you something, you promise never to tell Haley I told you."

"Nate I don't think I can make that promise."

He ignored her, "Haley is pregnant."

Brooke gasped, "What? When did this happen?"

"We found out two weeks ago. We decided to announce it after the wedding. No one knows but you. We've already decided to ask you to be the Godmother. And Haley would never say it but I will. She needs you there. I need you there."

Brooke moved next to Nathan. She wrapped her arms around him. "You're going to be a great dad," she whispered.

"I hope so. But it's scary bringing a child into this world."

Brooke always wanted a big family. She was in love with the idea of being pregnant and a mom. The day she got pregnant would be the best day of her life. But the idea of her having a family seemed more like a fantasy then a reality.

"Don't worry. It's going to happen to you too. Probably when you least expect it." Silence came over the two. Brooke was still trying to absorb everything Nathan had told her. He and Haley were going to be parents. She was going to be a Godmother. "Do you miss him?" Nathan asked randomly.

Lying seemed like Brooke's only option. But Nathan had just opened up to her; it wouldn't be fair not to do the same. "Every day."

"I know it's hard to admit that. I need to be honest with you too. You will lose him. You haven't yet but he is stubborn. Too stubborn to admit he made a mistake by pushing you away. If you want to be with him, you need to make the first move. He thinks you want nothing to do with him. He misses you like crazy."

"Nathan..."

"I have to go. My hotel is across town and my meeting is at seven. But before I do, I have something that belongs to you." Nathan pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. Brooke took it and opened it. It was her cruise ticket. "I got it back from my parents. The cruise is in one week. You have a week to decide, if Lucas is what you really want. And if it is, then go with us. But even if you decide not to go on the cruise and Lucas isn't what you want, still think about moving."Nathan got up from his seat and gave Brooke a hug. She walked him to the door, "Call me when you decided what you're going to do."

"I will."

-

Lucas sat in the waiting room flipping through his latest novel. He had finished the last chapter a few days ago and was about to hand it over to his editor. Ever since Brooke left, Lucas was struggling to forget her. So once he got home from Mammoth he found himself concentrating on his writing and best man duties. However Brooke Davis wasn't that easy to forget. So at night he would go out with his friends. He would flirt a little and drink a lot. 'Whatever gets me through the day' was his new motto.

The secretary cleared her throat trying to get Lucas's attention, "Mr. Scott, You can go in."

Lucas nodded as he walked into Jake's office. Jake Jagelski was an editor for Holt Publishing House and a college friend of Lucas, Haley, and Nathan. The four all met at UCLA and formed a quick bond. Jake would be the other groomsman at Nathan's wedding. Lucas and Jake became very close because of their working relationship. Lucas had given his first book to many editors and publishers but nothing happened. One day Jake got a hold of it. He was an intern for Holt and passed it on to one of the editors who feel in love with the story. After Jake graduated he got promoted. Lucas always took his books to Holt Publishing House because of Jake. Jake thanked Lucas for his success while Lucas always thanked Jake.

Jake looked up at his friend, "Luke, I hope you have something good for me."

Lucas tossed the novel on his desk, "Oh, it's good. Trust me."

Jake flipped through the pages just as Lucas had done in the waiting room, "What's it about?"

"How about you just read it? You're so lazy."

"So what time is Nathan getting back tonight?"

"Well his meeting was at seven and his flight was at two. So he should already be back. He's probably sleeping though."

Jake stared at his watch, "So what time is this thing tonight?" Tonight every one that belonged in the wedding party, except Brooke, was going over to Haley and Nathan's for dinner. They were all going to finalize the wedding plans.

"Seven, I think. What time are you going to pick up Peyton?"

Peyton Sawyer was many things. She was Jake's girlfriend, Haley's bridesmaid, and a manager at a music agency. That's how Peyton and Haley first met. When Haley came to LA for her music, she met Peyton through the agency. Peyton fell in love with Haley's voice but she had an entry level position. The executives didn't like Haley's voice and that's all the mattered, that's when teaching became her new passion. Haley introduced Jake to Peyton during their senior year and the two hit it off immediately.

"Six. I can't wait till you all go out of town. I've hardly seen her with all this wedding stuff going on." Lucas got quiet and Jake knew why. "So you're nervous, huh?"

"About what?"

"Seeing Brooke. I can't believe that girl such an effect on you. I never even met the chick and you're like in love with her."

"Wow. I shouldn't have even said anything to you in the first place about it. Plus I'm not nervous. I probably won't even talk to her."

Jake laughed, "You're so naive Luke. You're in the same wedding party. You are walking her down the aisle. Or did you conveniently forget that?" Lucas acted like what Jake was saying had no relevance but it did. He was nervous and he would never admit that to anyone. All he wanted to do was see her and talk to her. Jake continued, "Did you tell Ashley about Brooke yet?"

"What is there to tell?"

"Well the girl you just started dating doesn't know about the girl that you want to date. It sounds pretty messed up. Actually is that what this novel is about?" Jake picked up the manuscript and started reading, "Because that sounds like a good story."

"You know what sounds good? You minding your own business. First off Ashley and I aren't that serious. And Brooke wants nothing to do with me. Trust me, she proved that when she left on Christmas." That was a lie and he knew it. Ashley was crazy about Lucas but he couldn't say the same about her. One night he went out drinking with Jake and Nathan and met her. They flirted, kissed, and had sex. That's all it was to him. Lucas was not emotionally attached like she was. Brooke was another story. He fell for her. He just hoped he could move on sometime some, maybe he could fall for Ashley.

"It's never that easy Luke. Did Nathan go see Brooke in New York?"

"Nope. He didn't have time. But I got to go pick some stuff up from the store for tonight, so I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Lucas left the office and went to the store. But thanks to Jake thoughts about Brooke lingered in his head. He just kept telling himself that Brooke would come home for the wedding, he would walk her down the aisle, and then she would leave- whether he wanted that to happen or not.

-

Nathan was asleep by the time Haley got home from work. She started getting everything ready for the get together. She was completely overwhelmed with the wedding and being pregnant. This vacation was the only thing that was going to get her through this week. She was getting the food ready as she felt two arms wrap around her waist, "Hey babe. How was your trip?"

Nathan buried his head in her shoulder, "Long and exhausting."

"Did you see Brooke?" Haley turned around in his arms.

"Yea, but don't tell Lucas because I told him I wasn't going to."

"How is she?" Haley said with concern.

"She's fine. You know Brooke, she's tough."

"Did you tell her about Ashley?"

"No." Nathan didn't tell Brooke about Ashley for two reasons. Number 1: he knew if Brooke knew about Ashley then she wouldn't come back. Number 2: He couldn't do that to Brooke. Not after she said she missed him every day.

Haley threw the kitchen towel on the counter, "Well I don't want her to show up two days before the wedding and see them together."

"Hales, Lucas and Brooke have to work out their own issues. It's not our job to get them back together or get them over each other."

Haley and Nathan had seen what Lucas went through after Brooke left. He was devastated and the engaged couple hoped that one day the two could work it out. But they had enough to worry about. "Your right. I can't wait to be Mrs. Nathan Scott."

"Me either. I still can't believe we are going to have a baby." Nathan put his hand on Haley's stomach, "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy. What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care. Just having a baby is enough. Do you have a preference?"

"Girl. Definitely a girl that looks like you. She'll be as smart as you, as kind as you, and as loving as you."

Haley lifted her lips to Nathans and gave him a tender kiss, "How did this happen? How did we get this lucky?" Nathan shook his head. He had no idea why he had been so lucky in love. He found Haley and she made him feel alive. All he could hope for is it would never change.

-

Ashley showed up at Lucas's penthouse around five. He opened the door and was stunned. He had never seen her so dressed up. She was wearing a navy tube top dress, obviously trying to impress him. Her brunette hair fell past her shoulders and her brown eyes never looked so bright. He smiled, "You're early."

"I know I just wanted to see you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible until you leave." Ashley walked into the penthouse she had become familiar with the first night they met. Lucas didn't usually sleep with women that soon but he wasn't himself since Christmas.

Lucas took her hand and led her to the couch. "So we have about an hour and thirty minutes before we have to leave." Lucas rubbed her thigh, "Is there anything you want to do to pass time?"

Ashley smirked, "Lucas we can't. I don't want to mess up my hair or make up. I thought we could talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Lucas took his hand off her thigh.

"I really like you Lucas. I mean I really like you a lot. I just feel that sometimes you're distant. I just want to make sure you want to be with me."

"Ashley, I like you too. But I've told you that this is a causal relationship. I can't get into anything too serious right not. We've only know each other for a few weeks and it's too soon for me to tell if we have a future." Lucas felt bad, "Maybe we should just stop seeing each other?"

"No! I don't want that. I know you said causal and I'm fine with causal. But I need to know, are we together? Are we seeing other people too?"

Lucas took her hand into his, "No we are together exclusively. I just need this to go slow. Not to serious." He looked her up and down, "Are you sure you don't want to mess up you makeup and hair?"

She hit him playfully on the arm, "Lucas Scott! Is that all you think about?"

He nodded his head as he went in for a kiss which quickly escalated into something more.

-

Brooke sat on her couch looking out of her view of New York. For years this place was her home. For years this was the place she shared with Patrick, who she out of her life. But she wasn't over was Lucas. All she thought about was what Nathan had said, 'You will lose him.' If she stayed in New York, there would be no Lucas.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked herself out loud. She closed her eyes. Images of Lucas flashed through her mind: The night they slept together, shopping at the mall, and their first kiss. Those three days with Lucas had been the best days since Patrick. No, those three days were the best days since ever. She didn't regret leaving. She needed time to move on. She needed to think about things. And she had. Lucas was the guy she wanted to be with.

The cruise was in six days. She couldn't wait six days. She grabbed her computer and made airline reservations. She was leaving for LA in two days, on a one way trip.


	6. You Scared Me!

**_A/N: Hey Everyone. So here is chapter six. If the response is good then I will update this later this week. So review if you like it. Your reviews really motivate me!_**

**_Sarah_**

Chapter 6: You Scared Me!

It was six o'clock in the morning when Brooke's plane landed. She decided on the plane that she was going to go to Lucas's penthouse first; hopefully he would be there instead of Nathan and Haley's place. Over the last two days all she could think about was him. She thought about calling him and letting him know she was coming to LA but she thought showing up in person would be better. She was suppose to call Nathan too but decided to surprise everyone.

Brooke rang the doorbell and waited for what felt like hours. She heard footsteps coming towards the door along with some muffling voice. She had obviously woken him up. Lucas opened the door shirtless and in sweatpants. He stared at Brooke and rubbed his eyes thinking it was a dream. He had this dream a lot over the last couple of months, each one ending with him waking up in a cold sweat. Brooke laughed at his messy hair and half closed eyes, "Hey Luke." She moved closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck, "I missed you." Once he realized that this wasn't a dream, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lucas pulled back as reality set in, "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting."

"Well what were you expecting?"

Brooke leaned up so here and Lucas's lips were almost touching, "This." She leaned up a little further so that her lips finally touched his. Lucas pulled back immediately. He knew if he started kissing Brooke he wouldn't be able to stop and considering that Ashley was in his bed that probably wasn't the best idea. Brooke sighed, "I get it. You're still upset because I left. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but I just needed time and space."

Lucas ran his hand through his hair, "I just didn't think you would come back."

Before Brooke could respond she heard noise coming from inside. She looked behind Lucas and saw a woman making her way to the front door. Ashley stood next to Lucas while Brooke took a few seconds to absorb the scene if front of her. Ashley, who was wearing only a t-shirt and Lucas's boxers, was standing next to a half dressed Lucas. Ashley grabbed Lucas's hand, "What's going on babe?"

He hadn't noticed Ashley until that moment, "Oh, this is Brooke, Haley's maid of honor."

A knot formed in Brooke's stomach. In a matter of seconds she realized he was dating her. It was obvious by the hand holding, Ashley calling him babe, and Lucas referring to her as just the maid of honor. Brooke hadn't prepared herself for this, especially since Nathan said Lucas was missing her. It didn't look like he was missing her.

Ashley looked up at Lucas waiting for him to introduce her but he kept his eyes on Brooke, who had her eyes on him. Ashley stuck her hand out to Brooke, "Hi. I'm Ashley, Luke's girlfriend. I've heard so much about you."

Brooke stared at her hand and finally shook it, "That's strange because I've heard nothing about you." Brooke tried to hide the coldness in her tone but it didn't work to well. She didn't like this woman. She was about five inches taller than Brooke and her chest looked too large to be real on her small frame. Not only was she pretty but she had the one thing Brooke wanted- Lucas.

Ashley brushed off Brooke's comment, "You want to come in?"

Lucas finally took his eyes of Brooke and looked at Ashley, "Ash, can you give us a minute?"

She was completely obvious to the tension between Lucas and Brooke, "Yea. I'm going back to bed."

Brooke and Lucas stood in silence for a minute or two. Lucas could see the hurt in her eyes. She was about to cry but was doing a great job of holding it back. He reached for her hand so he could comfort her but she pulled her arm away, "Don't touch me."

She started to walk away but Lucas grabbed her arm then turned her around to face him, "What's wrong?" He knew it was a stupid question but right now it seemed he had no control over his mind or body.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? I came here to see you and I get to see you and your half naked girlfriend!"

"FYI Brooke, you left me. What was I suppose to do? Sit around and wait for you to come back? Because I remember you making it very clear to me that your home was in New York. Your life was in New York and I wasn't a part of that!" Lucas voice started to become louder and angrier. All his emotions from the past couple of months were coming back to him and he couldn't hold back.

Brooke laughed, "See that's your problem. You think this is all about you! I bet you sat around for months after I left having a little pity party for yourself. And then Ashley came along and spread her legs and made you feel good, didn't she Scott?"

"Better than you ever made me feel," He muttered silently. He regretted saying it the moment it came out. He only said it out of anger and wished that time could stop and he could erase what he said but he couldn't. Tears fell from Brooke's eyes; she was unable to hold them back anymore. But Brooke didn't know the truth- Ashley didn't compare to her but Lucas was too pissed to give her that satisfaction. Brooke turned away once more to leave, "Brooke, I didn't..."

"Stop it!" Brooke yelled without turning around to face him. "Don't say you didn't mean because you did. I hope you and Ashley have a great fucking life together." She started walking away again and Lucas didn't stop her. She needed time to cool off and he needed time to think without Ashley suffocating him.

-

Brooke's fist was starting to go numb after pounding on the door for a few minutes. "Get up and let me in!" Brooke screamed. She was angry and now she was going to take it out on Nathan or Haley. Neither of them bothered to tell her about Lucas and Ashley. She felt betrayed and hurt; two emotions Brooke Davis didn't handle too well.

The door flung open and an angry Haley stood in the doorway in her robe, "Brooke?" Her anger dissolved into excitement when she saw her best friend. Haley jumped on Brooke, almost knocking her down. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Brooke snapped.

Haley pulled back and noticed Brooke's hurt expression, "What?"

"Were you ever going to tell me about Ashley and Lucas?"

Haley noticed that Brooke was still standing outside and motioned for her to come in. "Brooke, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. Nathan and I were going to tell you before the wedding but to tell you the truth I thought they would break up before the wedding."

"You thought? As in past tense? You think they are going to stay together?" Brooke was desperate for an insider's opinion. She needed to know how close the couple was. She needed to know if coming to LA was a mistake.

"I still think it's not going to last. She is just a distraction for Lucas from you. And speaking of you, what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought maybe it was time for a change of scenery," Brooke said in a softer tone. No matter how angry Brooke was about the Lucas situation, she was still ecstatic to see Haley.

"Wait, you're staying in Los Angeles? For good?" Brooke nodded and Haley started jumping,

"My best friend is moving to LA. I'm getting married. This is great."

"Hales, I'm happy your life is picture perfect but you don't have to rub it in my face," Brooke moaned as she flopped down on the couch.

Haley sat next to her, "This is new."

"Excuse me?"

"This is new," Haley motioned to Brooke pouting on the couch, "What happened to Brooke Davis who fought for what she wanted? Who never took no for an answer?" She was describing the old Brooke- the Brooke before Patrick shattered her heart. "Brooke you can either fix the situation or can sit around on this couch and let Ashley have Lucas. What's it going to be?"

Lucas should be the one to fight for her, or at least that was Brooke's opinion. However Brooke couldn't wait for Lucas to come around. She wanted to be with him by the time they left for the cruise in four days. She had four days to make Lucas realize Ashley was completely wrong for him. But what about the argument early? She replayed the whole thing in her head over and over. "Wait, Lucas probably wants nothing to do with me. We just got into a huge fight. I said things I shouldn't have and he wasn't holding back. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore."

"I know for a fact that's not true. He wants you. You just have to remind him why he wants you and not Ashley."

"I just really want him to break up with Ashley before this cruise."

"Me too. It's suppose to be Nathan & Haley and Brooke & Lucas. That's the way it's meant to be."

The two settled into a comfortable silence that Brooke knew she was about to disrupt but she needed answers, "So what happened after I left?"

Haley took a deep breath, "Well I told everyone you had a family emergency. But Lucas figured it all out and told Nate. He was absolutely devastated to find out you left. Nathan told me that he walked into your room the next morning to apologize and saw all your stuff gone. Lucas said he needed to be alone so he left Mammoth early. Ever since then he's been spending a lot of time in his penthouse instead of over here."

"What's the deal with Ashley?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"They met in a bar. Lucas didn't think it was going to be anything more than a one night stand but Ashley started calling him all the time and they started spending time together."

"I have to win him back Haley. I don't even want to think about what will happen if he stays with her." Haley patted Brooke's knee and the silence engulfed them again. The old Brooke Davis was back and wasn't going to let someone else have her Lucas.

-

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake met in a small cafe. Lucas sat across from Nathan and Jake with his head resting in his palms. He called his brother and best friend and asked them to lunch. Nathan came straight after his practice while Jake had his lunch break. Neither of them knew that Brooke was back or about the argument that had occurred between Brooke and Lucas. They both took in Lucas's appearance however and knew something was wrong. Before either of them could ask what Lucas told them, "Brooke's back."

"What?" the two asked in unison.

Lucas nodded, "Yea...She came by my house this morning and she met Ashley."

"She actually came back," Nathan smiled but it faded. If Brooke met Ashley then that wasn't good.

"This is a good thing right? I mean not her meeting Ashley but the fact she came back. You can dump Ashley and be with Brooke." Jake added.

Lucas held up his hand telling his friends to be quiet, "Who says I'm dumping Ashley?"

Nathan glance at Jake and then back to Lucas, "Because you're crazy about Brooke and Ashley...well you two aren't even serious."

"You right about one thing and that is I'm crazy about Brooke. But what happens when she runs away again? Nathan you told me she has a habit of doing that."

"Don't use my words to justify you staying with Ashley. I think Ashley is nice and all but we know what she is. She's a one night stand that won't go away."

Lucas was annoyed by Nathan's comment. Sure he was right but his brother should be supporting him. He knew Ashley wasn't the girl for him but being with her was so easy. Ashley didn't have any baggage and she was happy with him.

"Wait a second," Jake spoke up, "I had to listen to you for over a month complain about this girl, how much you liked her and how you wished she would come back. And now that she is back you don't want to be with her? That's just ridiculous. If you ask me I think you're just looking for excuses to not be with Brooke because you don't want to get hurt again."

"Who asked you?" Lucas snapped. Jake hit the nail on the head.

"Well technically you asked both of us," Nathan defended Jake, "Lucas I can predict what will happen if you and Ashley stay together. She'll start to fall in love with you, you will regret staying with her, and by the time you realize this it may be too late to be with the person you want to be with. You need to realize what you are doing to Ashley is not fair. You're using her."

Lucas didn't know if Nathan's prediction was completely accurate but he knew one thing, Ashley would start to fall for him. She was that type of girl. It wasn't fair to her that he was just in it for the sex. He knew he would eventually have to break up with her. Whether he and Brooke would get together was another story. "So maybe Ashley and I aren't going to be together long but that doesn't mean I should be with Brooke."

Nathan sighed, "She came back for you! She changed her life drastically to be with you. But if you want to be stubborn and not admit you're afraid of getting hurt, just like she is, then whatever."

-

When Haley left Brooke in the morning to go to work, Brooke planned to suntan all day out by the pool. Another great thing about LA was the pools were always opened. She put on her skimpy dark green bikini and pulled her hair into a messy pony tail. Haley had really got her to calm down about the whole Lucas situation. She was determined to get him back but for right now she needed rest. After lying by the pool for an hour Brooke went into the kitchen to get some water. She drummed her fingernails on the kitchen counter. 'This is so boring,' she thought.

She looked at the refrigerator and saw pictures of Haley and Nathan. She thought about their new baby and how she wanted to tell Haley she knew but Nathan would probably kill her. That's when an idea popped in her head. Haley and Nathan must have ultra sound pictures somewhere in this house. Brooke started snooping through the living room, dining room, and guest rooms. She went to the master bedroom last because she felt weird going through their bedroom.

The first drawer she opened was full of Trojans. Brooke slammed the drawer shut, "Obviously they haven't been using those." She continued to look through the drawers but saw nothing. She continued her search in their closet. There had to be something in the closet. After all that's where people keep their secrets. She looked through boxes that were at the very top and found a bunch of crap. Once all the big boxes were opened she saw a tiny suspicious box that was hidden in the corner behind some of Haley's shoes, "That's got to be baby stuff."

Brooke opened the box and saw about thirty envelops. She picked one up and took a closer look at the return address: Patrick Sanders. The walls of the closet started to close in on her. These thirty letters were all from Patrick. "What the hell?" Then she saw these letters were all mailed after him and Brooke broke up. The last one Haley received was from two days ago. She was about to read the most recent letter but she heard the front door slam shut. She put all the boxes in their original spots and placed the tiny one back in the corner. She ran out of the room and walked down the stairs to see Nathan, Jake, and Lucas standing in the living room.

"Brooke!" Nathan hugged her, "I'm so glad your back. I want you to meet my friend Jake Jagelski."

Jake and Brooke shook hands, "It's nice to finally meet you." Jake tried to keep his eyes on her face but that skimpy bikini was distracting him.

Brooke smiled at how genuine Jake was. However while they were shaking hands Brooke remembered that she was still half naked in front of three guys. She folded her hands over her body to try and hide it. Lucas didn't say anything. He wanted to talk to Brooke but he wasn't sure if she was still upset from this morning. But he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked. Brooke hadn't said anything which was very unlike her. She was always social. He noticed her breathing heavily and she looked kind of pale.

Brooke thought of the letters. She was not fine. Why wouldn't Haley tell her about them? "I'm fine. You just scared me. I didn't think you would be home so soon."

"I know I'm not usually home this early but we all went out to lunch."

There was an awkward silence. Jake looked at his watch, "I didn't realize how late it. I guess I better head back to the office. Nathan could you give me a ride?"

"But your car is right..." Jake sent Nathan a glare telling him to shut up. He knew his car was right outside but that's the only excuse he could think of the get Lucas and Brooke alone together. "Oh, yeah let's get out of here. See you later bro."

Nathan and Jake walked past Lucas to the door. Jake leaned into Lucas and whispered, "Trust me," Jake looked over his shoulder at Brooke, "She's worth the risk of getting hurt."

Lucas nodded as his friend and brother left. Brooke dropped her arms from her body no longer feeling subconscious.

"I'm sorry," They both said in unison.

They both laughed. Brooke moved to the couch, "I overreacted this morning. I shouldn't have thought you would be sitting around waiting for me."

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said some of the things I said," Lucas sat next to Brooke, "Because none of them were true."

Brooke smiled, "It's ok." There was a pause, "Ashley seems nice." She didn't really think Ashley was nice. It was more like a test. How would he react to it?

Lucas shrugged, "She's ok."

"Oh," Brooke smiled. If that was a test he definitely passed with flying colors. It proved him and Ashley were anything but serious just like Haley said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke nodded, "Why did you come back?"

"There are a lot of reasons actually. I couldn't afford my apartment. I wasn't happy with my job. I missed Nathan and Haley. I missed you. The main reason I came back was for you Luke. I quit my job. I had to pay to get out of my lease. Nothing was worth being apart from you anymore." Brooke was spilling her heart out to him and she wasn't going to stop till she was done, "This morning when I saw Ashley, I was so jealous. I want to be with you."

Lucas couldn't believe this; Brooke was completely opening up to him. This made all the doubt about them disappear. She looked so vulnerable right now, more so then ever. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand, "And you're staying for good?"

Brooke squeezed his hand, "Or for bad."

"So you want to make this work?" Lucas ran his other hand over Brooke's hair so it rested on the back of her head.

"We are going to make this work." Lucas moved in to kiss Brooke but she dodged it right in time. Lucas was confused, "Luke I want to kiss you so bad. But you have a girlfriend. So until you take care of that, no kissing!" Lucas got up abruptly to leave. Brooke didn't know if he was mad or what was going on, "Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of. I'll see you later tonight, ok?"

Brooke stood up and walked him to the door. Lucas wrapped her in a tight embrace, "Ok. Bye." After he left she felt a sense of relief. Things were the way they were suppose to be. And conveniently she forgot about the letters

-

Lucas sat in his penthouse waiting for Ashley. She was on her way, which was making Lucas nervous. He knew he was making the right decision by ending this 'relationship' but he didn't like the idea of hurting her. He didn't like hurting anybody. Just then the doorbell rang. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before he opened the door, "Hey Ashley."

"Hey babe." Ashley gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I got your message and you sounded weird. Is everything ok?"

"No not really. We need to talk." Lucas said seriously.

Ashley knew those words were never good, "Whatever it is Lucas, you can tell me."

"I don't think we should see each other."

She couldn't believe what he just said. Things had been going so well, at least in her mind. "Why?"

"Ashley your a great girl, I just don't think that we are right for one another."

Ashley was quiet. In her mind she had two options: leave and never see Lucas again or find a way to change his mind. "Lucas I would appreciate it if you could tell me the whole story. Did you meet someone?" He looked away from her and that gave her the answer. "It was that girl from this morning, Haley's maid of honor?"

"I'm sorry Ashley I never meant for any of this to happen. Brooke and I have history and I didn't think she would come back but she did."

Ashley was about to break down and beg Lucas to keep her. But that would destroy the image she had created for him to see. He saw her as sweet and nice with a hot body. But she was also manipulative when she needed to be. The only way she could get Lucas back was to get Brooke to back off. "It's ok Lucas. I think everything will work out."

Ashley gave him another kiss on the cheek and left. Lucas smiled. She didn't seem upset at all. This wasn't turning out so bad and he couldn't wait to see Brooke later tonight.

-

Brooke was lying out by the pool when she felt someone block the sunlight. She opened her eyes and saw Ashley. Brooke jumped, "Holy Shit! You scared me!"

"We need to talk." Ashley said in a cold tone.

Brooke stared at Ashley. This wasn't the girl she had met earlier this morning. She seemed colder and scarier. Brooke closed her eyes again, "About what?"

"Lucas broke up with me today... because of you."

"Ashley, I'm sorry you got in the middle of our drama. But we belong together. I hope you find that sort of happiness with someone someday."

Ashley knew this lie would hurt a lot of people but she didn't care. She needed Lucas back. "I'm sorry too Brooke. But you need to know that I'm pregnant."

Brooke's eyes shot opened. Ashley knew it was the perfect lie. What woman would stand in the way of a family?

**_Next Chapter: Rachel will be introduced. _**


	7. Protecting My Girlfriend

**_A/N: hey everyone! I'm pretty sure chapter 8 will be posted Saturday or Sunday, if you all are still reviewing. I decided to respond to some reviews at the end of the chapter. If you read them, they will give you insight to the story but also hints about what will happen next. I hope you like the chapter._**

**_Sarah_**

Chapter 7: Protecting My Girlfriend

Brooke's eyes tried to adjust as she walked into the dark smoky rundown bar. The bar was nearly empty with only the bartender and an old couple. Brooke took a seat at the bar and waited to get her drink. The bartender walked up, "What can I getcha?"

"Shot of vodka," Brooke watched as the red headed bartender poured her drink. Brooke hadn't been in too many bars but was surprised by the bartender's appearance. She had the perfect body with a matching face. Brooke took the drink that was now in front of her and swallowed it in one gulp. She winced as the hard liquor went down her throat.

The bartender laughed at her, "Guess you haven't had a lot of vodka... How about I make you a Cosmo?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Brooke gave the bartender a fake smile, "How about you do your job and pour me another shot?" While her drink was being poured, Brooke's replayed what had happened less than an hour ago in her head. _'I'm pregnant_,' Ashley's voice wouldn't get out of her head and she was determined to drink until it was. Brooke downed the next shot trying not to gag.

"So what are you trying to escape from?" the bartender asked as she cleaned the bar space next to Brooke.

Brooke wasn't about to open up to a complete stranger however maybe this bartender had some advice from an outsiders perspective, "Well... today I finally started a relationship with the man I think I could spend the rest of my life with. Then, after that, his ex girlfriend tells me she is pregnant with his baby."

"That sucks. You're going to need something stronger then vodka to forget about that." She poured a gold color liquor into Brooke's shot class, "I'm Rachel by the way."

"Brooke Davis." She swallowed her new drink making sure to plug her nose before hand, "Ugh...What was that?"

"Tequila."

"No more of that."

"So the ex called you and told you she was pregnant?"

"Well my boyfriend broke up with her today. Afterwards she came over to tell me she was pregnant. I just sat there not knowing really what to say or do in that situation. Then she left," Brooke explained.

Rachel started filling up containers with peanuts for the tables, "So she just told you she was pregnant and you believed her? You didn't see any sort of proof that she was telling the truth?"

"Why would she lie about being pregnant? Who would do that?"

"Someone desperate enough to hold on to a man that doesn't want her. Her boyfriend just broke up with her for another woman. It makes since that she would lie so you would leave him. Trust me people do a lot of crazy things for love."

Brooke stared at the empty glass in her hands. Maybe Ashley was lying but she didn't seem like that type of person in Brooke's eyes. Right now the only way possible to find out if she was pregnant or not was to talk to Lucas. But Brooke was scared that if she told Lucas about Ashley, he would leave her. Brooke rubbed her forehead intensely. These were the thoughts she was trying to get out of her head. She passed the glass to Rachel, who refilled it.

"You should just talk to him about it."

Brooke looked at Rachel. It was like she was reading her mind. "You don't understand. We have already been through so much. It seems like every time something starts to go our way something horrible happens. It's like a sign. Maybe we aren't meant to be."

Rachel laughed, "Oh. I get it now."

"You get what?"

Rachel looked Brooke up and down, "Who you are...you're a quitter. Things get complicated and you run away. That's what you do. And you can't admit it. You can't say 'I give up.' So you call it a sign or karma."

"You don't know anything about me!" Brooke yelled. Rachel hit a nerve and they both knew it.

"Brooke, I'm not a bartender. I sit in this bar all day observing whoever walks through that door. When you walked through that door, I knew instantly who you are. You don't belong in a place like this. People like you only come here when they are running away from something or someone. And I call those people cowards. Instead of talking about your problems you chose to ignore them."

"Where do you get off telling me who I am? You've known me for what...not even an hour." Brooke paused, "Hey I have an idea. How about I tell you who you are?"

"Go ahead," Rachel said with a smile.

"You're scared. Your afraid that this is the best you're ever going to be- a hot bartender. You use your looks to get whatever you want and you ignore the reality that one day those looks that got you through life are going to fade. Then you'll be stuck alone. That's what you're scared of...being alone. I might be a coward. I might runaway when life gets tough but at least my life is more than alcohol and my looks."

Rachel noticed the heat in Brooke's eyes. She poured Brooke another shot, "I like you Brooke Davis. I like you so much I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to call you a cab. You're going to be feeling the effects of those shots in about 20 minutes. Oh and the shots are on the house."

Brooke downed her last drink. She wasn't expecting that response from Rachel. She was sure the bartender would retaliate someway. Brooke got her purse and walked to the door but stopped when she heard Rachel's voice, "I have a feeling I'll never see you again Brooke Davis. So have a nice a life but remember running away is not a solution, it's just adding to the problem."

-

Lucas arrived at Haley and Nathan's house looking for Brooke. However he found Haley and Nathan watching TV with Brooke nowhere in sight. He was worried that she changed her mind about them getting together but he wasn't going to jump to any conclusions unless he heard it from her. He joined Haley and Nathan in the living room and filled them in one what had happened with Brooke and Ashley.

Haley sighed as snuggled her head into Nathan's shoulder, "Do we have to watch basketball?"

"Yes," Nathan and Lucas said in unison.

"Nathan, please. I want to watch the news!" Haley looked up at Nathan.

One of her hands was resting on her belly which made Nathan smile, "Anything you want baby." Nathan changed the channel.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I can't say no to her."

Just then the door opened and they heard someone stumbling in. Soon they knew who it was, "Hellllooooo?" Brooke's voice echoed through the large house. Rachel was right about one thing; those shots were kicking in fast. Brooke walked into the living room and saw everyone. "Yay, everyone's here!" She jumped on Lucas's lap and smiled up at him, "Hey baby."

Lucas smelled the alcohol coming from Brooke, "Hey. Have you been drinking?" Lucas asked with concern.

"I'm drunk," Brooke giggled. "I'm very drunk."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can see that."

"Nathan, we should leave and give them some alone time," Haley whispered into Nathan's ear.

But Nathan refused to whisper back, "No way, Hales. This is my house. I'm not leaving it so Brooke and Lucas can have time alone. Why don't they go to Lucas's place?" Haley shot Nathan a glare, "Fine."

Nathan and Haley left after saying they would be back in a couple hours. Brooke didn't move from Lucas's lap and his arms didn't move from her waist. He looked up at her, "I broke it off with Ashley. I missed you so much today."

Brooke smiled, "I missed you too."

Lucas took one of his hands and brushed some hairs out of her face, "Babe, why did you go out drinking?"

This was her chance to tell the truth. She should tell him about Ashley as soon as she could. But she couldn't do it. Not with that possibility of him leaving her to be with Ashley. Brooke lowered her lips to his ear and whispered seductively, "Take me upstairs."

He smiled at her, "You are so sexy, even when you three sheets to the wind. But don't avoid my question."

Brooke placed her finger on her chin, "How about you take me upstairs and then I'll tell ya?"

"You promise to tell me?" Brooke nodded even though she had no intention of talking once he took her upstairs. He lifted her up and she squealed with delight. Once they made it to her room Lucas jokingly threw her on the bed, "Now tell me."

"I have a lot of secrets Lucas Scott."

Lucas sat on the bed next to her, "Are you going to tell me any of those secrets?"

She moved across the bed and put her head in his lap, "I don't think you could handle it."

"Well I think I could. Plus we are together now. You're my girlfriend. That means we don't have secrets."

In Brooke's intoxicated train of thought that made sense, "If I tell you something you can't tell anyone, you promise?" Lucas nodded, "Haley's pregnant."

"What?" Lucas shouted.

"Yup. She is preggers but you can't tell anyone Lucas Scott. Nathan told me when he visited me in New York. And I went snooping for baby stuff but found nothing." Brooke then remembered the letters, "Oh and Haley has letters from Patrick in her closet. It's like she has a closet of secrets. I have to find those letters."

Brooke got up from the bed but Lucas grabbed her arm, "Your confusing the hell out of me."

She stared at him for a few seconds, "I want ice cream."

"But your drunk."

"Drunk people like ice cream too." Brooke said matter of factly.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what Brooke was talking about. Was Haley really pregnant? Did Nathan really visit Brooke in NY? And what the hell is this thing with letters? Lucas didn't care at the moment about all that stuff. All he wanted to know was why Brooke went out drinking. Something must have happened that she wasn't telling him. He stood up next to her and put his hands on her checks, "I need you to focus Brooke. Look at me and try to concentrate. Why did you go out and get drunk?"

Lucas's hands stayed on Brooke's face not allowing her to break eye contact. Staring into his eyes was very sobering for her, "I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?" Lucas asked in almost a whisper.

Brooke let out a shaky breath which didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. "I can't because I'm afraid."

Lucas gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "Babe, you never have to be afraid of telling me anything."

Brooke leaned her forehead against his, "Just... Just don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

A few tears fell from Brooke's eyes and Lucas wiped them away, "I got drunk because," Lucas nodded for her to continue, "Ashley came over after you broke up with her and told me she was pregnant with your baby."

Brooke closed her eyes, afraid of Lucas's reaction. His hands were still cupping her face which seemed to be a good sign. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Lucas leaving a small trail of kisses along her neck. She opened his eyes when she felt the kisses stop. He looked into her eyes and saw all the hurt and disappointment. "Listen to me nothing is going to change between us. I want to be with you and only you."

Brooke nodded, "I want to be with you too. I understand if you have a child you'll need to be there for it but I don't want Ashley to come between us."

"I won't let her," Lucas said in a confident tone.

-

A couple of hours after Brooke fell asleep, Lucas snuck out of the house. He couldn't sleep until he talked to Ashley and found out what was really going on. He didn't have much time because he needed to get back before Brooke woke up. He made it to Ashley's apartment in about thirty minutes and rang the doorbell. She answered the door and looked a mess. Lucas could tell that she had been crying all night.

"Hey Ashley. I think we need to talk."

She smiled and opened the door a little wider so he would walk in. "I was hoping you would come by."

Lucas didn't waste any time, "Is it true you're pregnant?"

Ashley stood still. She had no trouble lying to Brooke but lying to someone she cared about was tricky. However she had to do it to win him back. "Yes."

"When did you take a pregnancy test? Have you been to the doctors?"

"I took a pregnancy test two days ago. I haven't been to the doctors yet," Ashley said looking down at her feet.

Lucas sighed, "Well the first thing we have to do is get you a doctor's appointment. I'm free over the next few days but then I've got the cruise and the wedding. I'll see if I can make an appointment for tomorrow or the day after that. How are you feeling?"

"I feel a little sick to my stomach but I'm sure it will pass. You don't have to worry about the doctor's appointment, I can go by myself."

"No, I'll go. I want to go. But I was thinking earlier... if your pregnant that means you must have conceived the first night we had sex. I mean we only dated for like a month or so."

"Yea, it was that first night."

Lucas ran his hand over his face to try and calm himself. He was about to explode after hearing what she just said. He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice so no one in the apartment complex could hear, "You're lying."

"Wait, What?" Ashley was stunned.

"You are lying to me. I'm not stupid Ashley. You practically lived with me that month we were dating." He said in a harsh tone.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

Lucas laughed, "I can't believe you don't remember. You were on your period that month we were dating. I believe it was in the middle of the month. Two weeks after we first slept together. So if you did in fact get pregnant the first night we were together, why did you have your period two weeks later?"

"I guess I didn't get pregnant that night. It must have been after my time of the month," Ashley was grasping for straws.

"The timeline still doesn't make sense Ashley. However it makes perfect sense about why you went to Brooke and told her you were pregnant. I get the game you're trying to play here."

"Lucas, I don't think you really understand the situation here."

Lucas smiled, "No, I get it perfectly. You lied about being pregnant. So listen to me, you're going to stay away from me and you're not going to come anywhere near Brooke. If you talk to her or even look at her, you'll regret it."

Ashley tried to hold back tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Lucas was going to leave Brooke for her but now the whole thing backfired. "Are you threatening me?"

"I look at it as protecting my girlfriend." Lucas took a last look at Ashley, making sure she knew he was serious. He then left and hurried back to Brooke.

-

Brooke slowly opened her eyes as she felt the sun shining through the bedroom window. She grabbed the pillow and put it over her face to shield the light. Her head was pounding and last night slowly started to come back to her, mostly thoughts about Ashley and the know it all bartender, until a light tapping on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Go Away!" Brooke shouted clinching the pillow tighter to block out the noise. The door opened slowly. Brooke shot up from the bed to give this person a piece of her mind but smiled when she saw Lucas with coffee and bagels. "Hey boyfriend."

"Hey. I thought you might need this," Lucas handed Brooke the coffee along with a bagel.

"Thanks. I feel like crap," Brooke said in a very raspy voice.

"Well you look beautiful."

Lucas went in to kiss her but she quickly moved away, "Stop Luke. I have morning breath."

"I don't mind but since you do, I'll just kiss you later." Lucas took a drink of his coffee, "So I went and saw Ashley last night. It turns out she isn't pregnant."

Brooke's eyes lit up and her headache disappeared, "Wait, how did you find that out?"

"Well when you first mentioned it, I thought everything about the situation seemed odd. On the drive over there I thought about our relationship and the dates didn't add up." Brooke leaned forward and kissed Lucas before he could continue talking. He smiled, "What about morning breath?"

"Screw morning breath," She said before deepening the kiss.

Lucas regrettably pulled away, "As much as I want to kiss you, there are some things we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

Lucas laughed, "You don't remember your secrets?"

Brooke's hand flew over her opened mouth, "Oh yeah, I can't believe I told you all of that."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle. I'm still confused on the whole situation." Brooke then explained the whole story about Nathan coming to New York and telling her Haley was pregnant. Then she explained the letters. The letters she had forgotten about until last night. Brooke had to get her hands on those. Why the hell would Haley have letters from Patrick? Brooke was determined to find out. Lucas tried to understand what Brooke had just told him, "So Haley and Patrick are writing each other? Are they friends?"

"No, not really. I mean they hung out a few times when Haley came to New York but Nathan and I were always there."

"Brooke, maybe Haley's not writing him maybe he's just writing her. Maybe he is trying to get you back?" Lucas said with concern. He didn't know Patrick but since he was with Brooke for years and engaged to her, he felt intimidated by him.

"No! Lucas that is completely over. I'm with you and even if Patrick wanted to get back with me I would never leave him for you. I'm crazy about you Lucas Scott."

"I'm glad you said that because I have something I need to ask you."

"Ok...Should I be nervous?"

Lucas took Brooke's hand, "No. I know you're tight on money right now. Plus you're trying to find a job and an apartment. And you can't live with the newlyweds. So I was wondering if you might want to move in with me."

"Lucas, I don't know if that's..."

Lucas interrupted, "It's just until you get on your feet. Then you can find your own place. C'mon it will be fun. We can play house for a few weeks."

"Are you sure?" Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck, "You won't get sick of me?"

"Yes and No," Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, "So... yes or no?"

Brooke gave Lucas a little peck on the lips, "I think it's a definite yes."

**_A/N: So that's it. I want to add something about what Rachel said incase you missed it. When Brooke was leaving the bar and she said, "I have a feeling I'll never see you again Brooke Davis," that's suppose to indicate that Brooke will not return to the bar because she is going to stop running away from her problems aka Brooke won't be a coward anymore. Does that make sense? Anyways... Here are some responses to the reviews, which I always love:_**

**_TeamSophia- Next chapter there will be a lot of fluff involving Lucas and Brooke living together. I hope people will enjoy that. However the most dramatic event of this story had yet to come._**

**_nickcheer- Don't worry...this is a brucas fanfic so they will be together the majority of the story. But unfortunately Rachel and Haley will not hit it off at first. So it might take them a while to be friends._**

**_reina123- I'm glad you noticed the letters. They are VERY important. Once the meaning of them is uncovered by Brooke, watch out!_**

**_Br0oke DaVis23- There is definitely going to be a bond between Rachel and Brooke in about 2-3 chapters after they both confront and confide in each others. The judgements they made about each other are important in that storyline._**

**_I want to thank everyone else that reviewed: othfan326, bella, Brooke D., Tara, brucasroxx, and flipflopgal._**

**_ I will take turns responding to reviews, so if I didn't comment on yours then review next chapter and I will. _**


	8. You Give Me Goose Bumps

**_A/N: So... I said last chapter I was going to update Saturday or Sunday but I had some things come up. I'm very sorry. But the good news is chapter 9 is almost done. So if people are reviewing, I'll post it sometime this weekend. Also I want to mention that there is a sex scene in this chap. I never realized how hard they were to write so I give props to people that do them. I think the one in this story sucks but hopefully with practice I'll get better. The story is supposed to have more but if there are less reviews then normal or people don't like them I'll stop. In this chap. I thought the scene was important because it shows Lucas and Brooke becoming more serious. Thanks again to everyone reading and showing support._**

**_Sarah _**

**_Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot- I own nothing._**

Chapter 8: You Give Me Goose Bumps

The digital clock lit up the dark room and informed Lucas it was only five minutes after four in the morning. Lucas reached over to the other side of the bed only to find that it was unoccupied. Brooke and Lucas had fallen asleep five hours earlier after moving all Brooke things over to Lucas' penthouse. Last time he saw her she was laying next to him. Just then he heard a loud thump, worried he jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Brooke was standing in the middle of the room, among her boxes, moving a piece of furniture.

Lucas relaxed as he saw his girlfriend in his t-shirt trying to move a chair, "Brooke, What are you doing?"

"Ugh...I'm trying to move this overly large chair," Brooke stated, clearly she was frustrated.

"Babe, it's four in the morning. Come back to bed," Lucas begged.

Brooke sighed, "I can't sleep. I'm so anxious about getting settled in before our vacation. Luke we only have one more day. I still have to pack and all my stuff is in these boxes."

Lucas laid down on the couch and patted the area next to him, indicating for Brooke to follow him. She laid next to Lucas, facing away from him. He causally placed his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes, "I know you too well Brooke Davis. I don't think you can't sleep because you feel stressed about unpacking. I think it has to do with your best friend."

"I didn't know I was so easy to read, first the annoying bartender and now you." Ever since Brooke had left the bar, she couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel had said. How could a complete stranger know so much about her? That conversation really got underneath her skin.

Lucas ignored her comment. The truth was Brooke Davis was anything but easy to read. She was the most complex woman he had ever met. And because of that he had learned there was always more to the issue at hand then she would ever let on. Brooke would stress out about something as simple as unpacking but Lucas knew it was to hide a more complex issue. By process of elimination, the most stressful thing in Brooke's life right now was Haley. "What is going on with you two anyways?"

"I don't know. She just hasn't been around lately. I call her and she never answers. I'm starting to think that she is ignoring me. Then I start to think why she would do that. The only reason I can think of are the letters from Patrick. It must have something to do with that."

"Nathan told me she has been working a lot lately. She's probably busy trying to get material ready for the sub. Not to mention the wedding is coming up and I'm sure she is trying to figure out some last minutes details. Just don't read too much into her being busy or those stupid letters. Will you do me a favor?" Lucas asked as he ran his hand along Brooke's side. Brooke nodded and he continued, "Let's just forget about the drama. I don't care about the letters..."

"But I do!" Brooke interrupted.

"Can I finish?" Lucas laughed, "I don't care about the letters now. Let's focus on us. After the wedding you can ask Haley what's going on. I want to escape the drama for a little while. Can you do that? Can you focus on us and just forget everything else for a couple weeks?"

"I guess."

"Good. You just need to relax."

Lucas brought his hand up to Brooke's neck and started massaging it lightly. He moved his other hand so he fingers started to outline the shape of her neck. Brooke turned around so that she was facing him, "That feels good," she whispered.

"You know what feels good? You being here, living with me," Lucas dipped his head until his lips connected with Brooke's lips. The kiss started out of innocent but deepened when Brooke opened her mouth slightly, giving him complete control. Lucas quickly forgot how early it was in the morning and how tired he was just 15 minutes ago.

Brooke broke away first and snuggled her head into his naked chest, "You ready for bed?"

Lucas shifted his body so that he was now on top of her. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "Actually, I'm feeling very awake right now. I think I'm going to take a shower." They didn't move from their current position. He was still on top of her looking into her eyes and just by looking in his eyes she could tell what he wanted- both of them in the shower together. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and got up.

Brooke, who had been laying on the couch, sat up. She watched Lucas walk into the bathroom and leave the door open about half way. This was a completely new experience for the new couple. They had shared a bed but it was never anything more than sleeping, cuddling, or kissing. However she had thought about being with Lucas a lot, mostly during their months apart. It was just the question of who would initiate it.

The shower turned on and Brooke got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. She stood outside the door. A lump formed in her stomach as her body started to respond to her nervousness. It wasn't like Brooke was a virgin but the only guy she had been with was Patrick but even then Patrick and Brooke stopped having sex the last six months of their relationship. The nervousness stemmed from Brooke's lack of experience and the fact Lucas was the opposite. He was experienced and that was no secret.

She pushed the door opened and saw Lucas adjusting the water to make it hotter. Lucas was standing in his boxer briefs and turned around when Brooke entered. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist and his lips on hers. He pulled back when he felt her body tense up. He looked in her eyes trying to find some sort of sign as to what she was feeling. He didn't find an answer in her eyes, instead he watched her lift her arms above her head. She was waiting for him to take her shirt off but he just leaned into her, "Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded and Lucas hands moved to the hem of Brooke's shirt. He slowly removed it from her body. She stood before him in a white lace bra with matching panties. In an attempt to make Brooke more comfortable, he slid off his underwear and stood completely naked in front of her. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Brooke's waist again. He pulled her into him, "You are so beautiful."

Brooke felt him become more aroused as he pushed himself against her. Lucas kissed her neck and slowly made his way to her collarbone. Once there, he placed light kisses on her while his hands moved from her waist to her back to remove her bra. She pulled away from him to pull it off her body. Standing topless, Brooke placed her hands along the waistband of her panties. Lucas smiled, his eyes never left her body. Brooke slowly dropped her panties in a teasing way to the floor and stepped out of them.

Neither of them moved as they each took their time looking at one another's body. Brooke admired Lucas' muscular body while he admired her toned one. However Lucas couldn't wait anymore. He stepped forward with urgency and placed an arm tightly around Brooke's waist. His other arm moved the shower curtain as he guided them both in the shower. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly grazed them up her stomach and to her breasts. Brooke leaned her head back in the pleasure.

Lucas responded by moving his mouth to her neck where he started to suck hard, hoping to leave some sort of mark. Brooke moaned which urged Lucas to continue. He replaced his hands with his mouth and bit down lightly on her nipple causing her to stand on her tippy toes in pressure. Brooke's hands rested on his shoulders, which she squeezed when she felt the intense pleasure he was giving her, as he continued to play with her breasts. After a while his hands drifted down Brooke's stomach and rested on her lower torso.

He pulled back and looked in Brooke's eyes as he inserted two fingers inside her. Her mouth fell open as he took them out and thrust them back into her. Not once did he break eye contact with her. Lucas rested his head into Brooke's shoulder, "You feel so good."

Brooke bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Feeling the pleasure he was giving her, she wanted to give some to him. She took him into her hands, "I might be bad at this."

Lucas sighed as he shook his head no. She started moving her hand faster causing Lucas to become more aggressive with his fingers that were still inside of her. The throbbing between her legs grew stronger, she needed more of him. She had never needed anyone like she needed Lucas right now. Brooke pulled back and propped her leg up on the side of the tub, giving him complete access to her. He smiled but instead of moving toward her he turned around to turn off the shower.

"What are you doing?" Brooke brought down her leg. She felt rejected so she got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she covered herself and went to the bedroom.

Lucas followed her while wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into the room noticing Brooke was sitting on the bed in her towel. He took the seat next to her, "Babe I just wanted to come to the bed. Trust me, I'm not finished with you yet."

He got up from his seat next to her and moved in front of her. Kneeling down, he placed his hands in between her thighs to spread them apart. He started placing wet kisses on her thighs while moving higher and higher. He finally got to her center but she pulled away before he could go any further.

"I've never done that before." Brooke whispered.

Lucas smiled, "Baby... I'm glad I'm going to be your first."

He leaned forward slowly without breaking eye contact with her. He wanted to make sure it was ok before he did what he wanted to do. Brooke nodded for him to continue and he started sucking on her folds. She gasped as his tongue moved faster every second. This was a new experience for her and she loved every minute of it. She cursed herself for not doing it before this moment but it wouldn't be the same if it wasn't with Lucas. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him so he could taste as much of her as possible. She rolled her toes as she felt her climax beginning.

"Don't stop Lucas," she begged breathlessly.

Lucas kept up the pace until he felt her body relax. Moving his body so that he was positioned above her, he reached for a condom in his nightstand. He slid it on quickly while hovering over Brooke. She laid underneath him anticipating his next move. The feeling he was giving her she had never felt before. She and Lucas were taking their relationship to the next level.

"I want to be with you forever," Brooke whispered.

Lucas nodded in agreement. With that he entered her slowly. She winced as he went deeper but he didn't stop. He needed to be completely inside her and she needed him to be also. Once he was there, he paused for her to adjust to him.

While waiting, he kissed her passionately, "I'm falling in love with you Brooke Davis. I've been falling for you the moment I saw you in that airport." And with that he started thrusting in and out of her slowly. Brooke's body shuttered from the motion of him moving in her. It started off slow but Lucas' speed increased as Brooke started to moan his name in pleasure. With the need to please her, he continued at a fast pace until he felt her body go limp again, shortly after he enjoyed his own release.

-

Lucas opened the door and threw his keys on the coffee table. It was six in the morning and Lucas had gone out to pick up Chinese food for him and Brooke. After being together, both of them had acquired an appetite for food. Lucas wanted something along the lines of pancakes but Brooke was craving stir-fried noodles. That was the great thing about living in the city; you could get any type of food at any time. "Brooke, foods here!" He called out.

Without any sign of Brooke, he went to search for her. He found her in bed already asleep. At first Lucas just watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling. Flashbacks of their night together occupied his mind at the moment. One thing in particular stood out in his mind and that was when Brooke said, 'I want to be with you forever.' No words from anyone else had made him feel as good as those.

He sat on the bed next to her and ran his hand through her hair. "Brooke..."

Brooke's eyes opened slowly. The nights events started to come back to her and she smiled, "Hey you," Sitting up she gave Lucas a soft kiss.

"The food is in the kitchen but if you're too tired I can put it in the fridge."

While rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs out from the blankets, "No, I'm starving."

The sun was starting to rise as the two ate their Chinese food in the living room. Lucas sat on the left end of the couch while Brooke was on the right end with her feet resting in his lap. The couple didn't talk much but exchanged glances now and again that were beyond words. Lucas was staring at Brooke once again when Brooke caught him, "What?" She giggled.

"Nothing..." Lucas looked down at his food and back at her, "It's just...last night or more like this morning, when we..."

"Yea," Brooke twirled her stir-fried noodles around her chopsticks.

"It was really really amazing. I mean the best I've ever had amazing."

"Lucas you don't have to..."

He inched closer to her, "I'm not lying."

"Wow, we've been living together for less than twenty four hours and you're already finishing me sentences," Brooke joked, anything to lighten the mood a little.

"It's really important for you to understand that I'm not lying to you. I will never lie to you." The space between them was closed as Lucas moved from his end of the couch. Her legs were still resting on laps. His left hand was running up and down her thigh while he ate with his right hand. Goose bumps appeared on Brooke's legs and arms, "Are you cold?"

Brooke smiled, "No. It's just you. You give me goose bumps."

Lucas cupped her face while rubbing her cheek with his thumb and then brought his hand back to her thigh, "See, you moving in here with me was a great idea. After tonight I don't think I'll ever let you leave."

She pointed her chopsticks at him, "Luke, we both agreed this was only temporary. As soon as the wedding is over I'm finding my own place."

"Whatever you say," He smirked. Lucas had no desire for Brooke to leave. By the time the wedding rolled around he was sure that she would have changed her mind. Plus it wouldn't hurt if he threw a few incentives her way, "You know if you live here you don't have to find a job, you can just work on writing."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm not one of those girls Lucas."

"What?" He asked completely clueless.

"I don't want your money. I'm sure you've had a lot of girls do what you want because you're rich but I'm not like that. Don't think you can buy me off."

"Whoa, what? Brooke, trust me, I've never tried to buy you off," Lucas smiled, "I just think we would both be happier living together. I think you would be happier here with me writing instead of living in an apartment and teaching. I know I would be happier with you here."

Brooke wanted to live with Lucas but she needed to support herself. Right now she and Lucas were in a great place in their relationship but she didn't want living with him to ruin it. Before the conversation continued, Brooke lifted her hand to her mouth to cover her yawn.

"Is my baby sleepy?" Brooke nodded as she tried to fight another yawn. Lucas grabbed the noodles out of her hand and put them on the coffee table. He placed his arms under Brooke and lifted her.

"Babe, what about the mess?" Brooke squealed as he carried her to the bedroom.

Lucas turned around and looked at the mess with Brooke still in his arms, "It's time for bed. You can clean it up tomorrow."

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke slapped him on the arm, "I'm not your maid. I'm not cleaning that up all by myself."

"Pretty girl, if you hit me again I just might drop you," Lucas smirked.

She stared at him for a second while he stood in the hall, "You wouldn't dare." Lucas didn't move as Brooke brought her hand up to hit him again.

"That's it," And with that Lucas pretended to drop Brooke. Thinking she was about to fall she wrapped he arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He laughed as he brought her into the bedroom, "Brooke, I would never drop you," He said with love and devotion.

Lucas found his spot on the left side of the bed next to Brooke. She turned to face him and cuddled into his chest. Within five minutes they were fast asleep.

-

The ringing phone woke Lucas up from his sleep. Brooke was still in his arms sleeping as he reached for the phone on the nightstand. He glanced at the caller id and flipped the phone open, "Hello?" He said as quietly as possible so he didn't wake up Brooke.

"Hey Lucas. Why are you whispering?" Jake's voice was so loud Lucas had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Brooke's sleeping. You know like normal people at eight in the morning on a weekend." Lucas stroked Brooke's hair hoping his conversation with Jake wouldn't wake her. He couldn't pry himself away from her after last night so he hoped this conversation was quick.

Jake laughed, "Long night huh? Well I have great news Luke."

"What?" Lucas asked. He was growing impatient with his best friend.

"I have to tell you in person. Danny is on his way right now."

Jake caught Lucas' undivided attention. Danny Meyer was Lucas' agent. There were two things that Danny lived by: making money and not working on the weekends if it wasn't necessary. If Danny was heading to Jake's office then something big must be going on. "Wait, Danny is coming to your office now, at eight in the morning on a Saturday?"

"This is big news Luke. I suggest you get your ass down here as soon as possible."

Lucas looked down at Brooke, "If this is some bullshit, I'm going to be pissed Jake."

Jake looked down at the plane tickets in his hands, "Don't worry Lucas this is legit. Your career is about to change forever."

With that said Jake hung up the phone before Lucas could respond. He had no idea what Jake was talking about but he sure was curious. Scribbling a quick note, he left it on the pillow next to Brooke. He got dressed and brushed his teeth and left wondering how this change in career was going to change his life and his relationship with Brooke.

**_A/N: I hope you liked it? Review if you do. I disliked this chapter so encouragement would be appreciated. Next chapter I'll do personal shout outs again. SNEAK PEAK: Someone catches Brooke snooping while someone else asks her for a favor. Haley will be in next chap. with someone surprising- Patrick._**


	9. I Better Get Going

**_A/N: So another late update...I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. I also want to let you all know that I'm moving back to college this weekend. That's why my postings have been less frequent. My goal is to at least update once a week. As long as the story is getting reviews I'll keep up it up. So if you enjoy reading it- review. At the end of the chapter I'll be responding to reviews and giving away hints to next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything _**

**_Thanks, Sarah_**

Chapter 9: I Better Get Going

Lucas walked into Jake's office to find Jake and Danny already in a serious discussion. They both looked up at him as he shut the door. Lucas recognized the look in their eyes. It was the same look they had when they told him his first novel made it on the best sellers list. Lucas sat next to Danny and across from Jake, "So...what's going on?"

Jake exchanged a glance with Danny, who nodded in return. Jake was going to deliver the news to Lucas. Not only was he more familiar with Lucas' work then Danny but he was also his best friend. Danny was there to back Jake up and protect his investment- Lucas' career. Jake rubbed his hands together, "Lucas you've wrote quite a few books and each one has made it on the best sellers list. You're a very talented writer."

"Get to the point," Lucas couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to know what was going on.

Jake held up the manuscript Lucas had given him a couple weeks ago, "This is amazing Lucas. The novel is almost complete. I could only find a couple things that need to be adjusted. We can have this book out by next summer."

Lucas relaxed in his chair, "Oh, so this is just about the book. How is that going to change my career?"

"No it's not just about the book. I gave Danny a copy of this after I read it. He sent it out to production companies."

"Production companies? As in film studios?"

"Yes," Danny spoke up for the first time, "After reading the script I knew producers would pay a lot for the rights. I was right. They want to make this into a motion picture."

Lucas shook his head, "No way. There is no way in hell I'm letting a movie studio take my novel and turn it into some corny onscreen bullshit. I don't care how much they are willing to pay me."

Jake knew Lucas would have this type of reaction. So he had prepared himself, "Listen Lucas, we are going to release the book by next summer. The movie won't be released until a year after that. The movie will not overshadow your work."

Danny pointed to the manuscript on Jake's desk, "This is oscar worthy material. That means studios will fight for the script."

Jake placed a plane ticket in front of Lucas. Lucas picked it up. It was a ticket for an eight o'clock flight tonight to New York. "What's this?"

"We have a meeting with Joe Marrow tomorrow morning. He is the biggest film executive in the United States. His company is ready to make you an offer."

Lucas threw the ticket back on the desk, "I can't go." It wasn't like Lucas didn't want to go. The idea of expanding his career was appealing.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"I'm leaving Monday for vacation." Lucas didn't care about the vacation. All he wanted was some alone time with Brooke. They were finally in a great place in their relationship. And after last night Lucas wasn't going to go to bed without her again.

"Lucas this is a great opportunity. You can go on vacation anytime but you can only have this meeting tomorrow."

"I'm sorry but some things are more important than my career." Lucas got up from his seat. He left the room feeling disappointed. That's when he realized how bad he wanted an offer but he wanted something even more then that- Brooke.

-

Brooke woke up about a half an hour after Lucas left. She smiled at his note, 'Brooke- Last night was amazing. I'll be right back. Don't move. Love Lucas." However she wasn't about to wait in bed for him no matter how badly she wanted to. Since Lucas was gone this was the perfect opportunity for her to do some snooping, even though she promised him she would let it go.

She pulled up to the house she had become familiar with. There was a chance Haley would be home but that was a chance she was willing to take. Considering Haley had been MIA lately it would be unlikely for her to be there. Brooke slid her key into the doorknob and opened the door quietly, "Hello?" She called out in the foyer.

No one answered. She tiptoed up the stairs where she reached the master bedroom. The door was opened and so was the closet. Without hesitation she went to the closet in search for the letters. However all the boxes were gone, even the small one with Patrick's letters. Just then Brooke heard someone clear their throat and she almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see who it was, "Nathan, what the hell?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why are you here and in my closet?" He towered over her in just a towel wrapped around his waist. 'He must have been in the shower,' she thought. She cursed herself for not checking the bathroom.

Brooke looked around her and grabbed a black pair of shoes, "Haley borrowed these, I just needed them back." She smiled at her excuse. It was perfect.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

Brooke looked around the closet trying to catch a glimpse of the box, "This closet is really big." She was subtle and hoped Nathan would give her more information.

"Yea, we used to have boxes that we stored in here but Haley had to move them to make room for her maternity clothes."

"Where did you put the boxes?" The question slipped out with a tone of desperation.

Nathan stared at her, "What's going on?"

Brooke knew he was catching on. She had to come up with something fast. "Nothing. I was just asking because Lucas has plenty of space. If you need a place to store the boxes then I'll take them over to his place for you."

"Haley put them somewhere."

He was skeptical of her story. Nathan stared at her trying to figure out what was going on but was distracted when her phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number but still answered. It was a way to avoid this awkward conversation with Nathan, "Hello? Really what for...Oh ok... I know...I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Jake. He needs a favor. I gotta go."

Before Nathan could even say bye she was gone. "That was definitely weird," Nathan said out loud to himself.

-

The streets of LA were busy with traffic and pedestrians. It was just after lunch time so the crowds of people blended together as one. If you happened to be looking for someone in particular, the chances were that you wouldn't actually find them. That's exactly what Haley wanted. She needed to blend into the big city and hope no one saw here. Haley sat outside a small cafe in the heart of the city. With her sun glasses on and a coffee in her hands, she tapped her foot against the pavement. He was late, which was no surprise. Patrick Sanders was always late.

Just then Haley saw him making his way to their table. Patrick whispered something into the waitress' ear. After a few seconds the waitress started giggling. Haley rolled her eyes at the exchange between the two. She never realized what a creep he was until they started working together. Haley was grateful that he was out of Brooke's life and Lucas was in it.

Patrick sat down at the table. "Hales, I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized with the most insincere apology she had ever heard.

"Don't call me Hales. Let's just get this over with," Haley pulled out her planner trying to see what was on the agenda. But before she could get any farther into the meeting her phone started ringing. After digging through her purse, she finally found her phone. Haley sighed before pressing ignore.

"Was that Brooke?" Patrick asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your business," Haley stated. The phone call was in fact from Brooke but Patrick didn't need to know that. When Haley decided to work with Patrick, she made a vow never to talk about Brooke. In her eyes their relationship, her and Patrick's, was strictly professional. However that didn't stop Patrick from bringing her up constantly.

"How is your best friend and my ex?"

Haley stared at her planner and ignored him, "We only have one more day in the studio."

"Nope," Patrick pulled out a cd from his jacket pocket and slid it across the table to Haley, "That's the two songs that are going to be in the movie."

"So we're done?"

"We're done. Haley it was great working with you. I'm glad you agreed to do it."

Haley felt a rush of guilt come over her. She never wanted to associate with Patrick after what he did to Brooke let alone work with him. However, he approached her with an offer she couldn't refuse. He wanted to place a couple songs she had written into one of his movies. This could launch her music career.

"I can't say I feel the same way." Haley shoved the cd into her purse along with her planner.

"You used to like me." Haley looked into Patrick's eyes, "We've always got along. I came to you because your voice is amazing but also because you're a friend. And I know why you hate me now. I broke your best friend's heart. I don't blame you for being upset."

Haley looked out into the distance of the city, "We aren't friends. But I want to thank you for what you gave Brooke."

He thought for a second about what she might want to thank him for but he came up with nothing.

"Brooke has moved on. She has found someone amazing, someone better then you'll ever be. I'm grateful to you because if you hadn't have left her then she never would have met him. You brought a lot of happiness to her life but with Lucas...I've never seen her so alive. I mean how many years did it take you to get Brooke to move in with you? Like a year and a half? It took Lucas like a minute and a half."

Patrick sank in his seat a little, "Wow, she must be getting really desperate." He hated when anyone was claimed to be better than him.

Haley laughed, "No, she isn't desperate. She just finally is figuring out what it means to be loved." Haley got up from her seat with her coffee and purse in her hands. She went to leave but turned around to Patrick, "You never deserved her."

She exited on the side walk and began walking down the street. She felt a huge relief knowing that her and Patrick's working relationship was over. But when the movie came out it would be revealed to everyone- including Brooke. Knowing that there was no other option, she was going to have to tell Brooke about everything.

While Haley walked contently down the street, a pair of eyes focused on her. Brooke had watched the whole meeting. She had just left Jake's office when she saw them. Brooke felt her body start to shake with anger and possible reasons for her best friend and her ex meeting together ran through her head. Taking a deep breath, she claimed herself down. Right now she needed to see Lucas. Everything else could wait a couple hours.

-

By the time Brooke got back to Lucas' place it was already two o'clock. When she walked through the doors she saw Lucas on the couch reading. He looked up when he heard the door. Without thinking he put his book down, losing his place, and walked over to her, "Hey. Where were you?"

Lucas place a light kiss on Brooke's lips, "I had something I had to take care of. But now that I'm home we can pack."

Once in the bedroom, Brooke opened Lucas' closet and started throwing his clothes on the bed. Along with some long sleeve dress shirts, she threw slacks, ties, and sweat pants into a pile. Lucas stood in the middle of the room confused, "Babe, you do realize your packing my clothes right?"

"Yea... I figured it would go faster this way," Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas walked up next to Brooke and put his arms around her waist. He placed small kisses on her neck and whispered, "Don't you think it's going to be a little too hot to be wearing that?"

"Probably," Brooke stated. "But not in New York. This time of year it gets really chilly at night. Plus it rains a lot, so we need to pack you an umbrella. Oh, if you have a raincoat that would be..."

She paused when Lucas facial expression changed from confusion to anger. Almost instantly he knew where Brooke had been. Jake got her involved because he knew Brooke was the reason he wasn't going on this business trip. He started to rub his temples to relieve the tension, "I'm not going to New York."

"Yes, you are," Brooke stated firmly, "You are going to New York and you going to see what this Joe guy has to say. Luke, this is a great opportunity."

"You sound like Jake. And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him, I'm going on vacation with my girlfriend. This can wait."

When Jake had told Brooke about the trip to New York, she believed that Lucas could decide for himself whether to go or not. However when Jake told her she was the reason he decided not to go, she felt guilty. She didn't want to be the reason he turned town such a great offer. If she would have gotten a deal like this Lucas would never let her pass it up.

"If you don't go, you won't have a girlfriend to go on vacation with." Brooke was lying. She didn't know how to convince him to go so giving him an ultimatum looked like her only option, even though she would never go through with it.

Lucas looked Brooke up and down. He could tell by her posture and lack of eye contact she was bluffing, "You're lying."

'Shit,' Brooke cursed to herself. She had forgotten how well Lucas could read her. "Lucas, to tell you the truth, I don't even want to go on this vacation."

"Why?"

"Well, things have been really weird between me and Haley lately. I just think it would be best if we spent some time apart." Brooke didn't want to tell him what happened early with Haley and Patrick. She knew if she told him he wouldn't leave no matter what, especially since Patrick was in town. Who knows how Lucas would react.

"Fine. I'll stay here with you. We don't have to go with Haley and Nathan." Brooke shook her head. Lucas sighed, "Ok then come with me to New York."

"No can do. I'm not going to New York with you. This is a business trip. Plus Jake and Danny are going," Lucas nodded in agreement, "Luke, please go... do it for me."

He shifted his weight as she gave him a gorgeous pout. She stepped towards him and he swallowed hard, "Brooke, please don't do this. Stop it! Stop looking at me like that!"

In one shift motion she pushed Lucas down on the bed and straddled him. After climbing on top of him, she started gently leaving kisses on his chin and nose. She whispered, "I need you to go."

"I don't want to leave you," Lucas moved his hands to her face so he could look directly in her eyes.

Brooke moved so that her nose grazed his but they still maintained eye contact, " We can't spend every moment together Lucas. You have to live your life and I have to live mine. In our line of work we have to travel. There will be times when we'll have to be a part."

He stared into her eyes as he realized she was right. He wanted to go on this business trip but he didn't have to decide between the business trip and Brooke. Brooke was here to stay and he needed to believe that. Lucas flipped Brooke over so he was now on top of her, "I'll go on one condition."

"Ok," Brooke said with excitement. She felt as though she had won.

"Let me take you somewhere, just you and me. After the wedding, we can get away and spend some time together," Lucas pushed her hair behind her ears, "What do you say?"

Brooke sighed, "Ok. Now get off of me you have to finish packing." She let out a small laugh as Lucas grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. He used his free hand to tickle her sides. In pure Brooke fashion, she screamed and begged for him to stop, "Lucas!"

"Say you're going to miss me."

"I'm...not going...to lie to you," Brooke screamed in between her laughter.

As he continued to tickle her, she laughed and screamed. He finally let her go but that didn't stop her from laughing. He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend who was still giggling beneath him, "I guess there is only one way to shut you up."

Lucas leaned down and covered her mouth with hers to muffle her giggles. He smiled against her lips when he felt her mouth open slightly.

-

"Nathan?" Haley called out into her house. She put down her purse and made her way into the kitchen for a drink.

Nathan walked into the room, "Hey hun, how was your meeting?" He walked over to Haley, who was leaning against the counter drinking a bottle of water and pulled her into a hug.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck while looking in his eyes. Once in his embrace she relaxed, "Not good...Patrick is scum. But were done with the studio, so I don't think I'll have to see him anymore."

Nathan sighed in relief. He wasn't exactly happy about Haley working with Patrick but he would support her no matter what. He was excited that Haley was pursuing her music career because she was in creditably talented. However he didn't think Haley needed Patrick to become successful but she disagreed. Years ago Haley had tried going to record labels and agents but nothing had worked for her until now.

"How's our baby?" Nathan's hand grazed Haley's belly as he changed the subject. Talking about Patrick wasn't one of Nathan's top priorities.

She smiled as she moved her hand over his, "Great. I can't believe I'm already over morning sickness."

"It has been an easy pregnancy so far but remember babe, we're still only in the first trimester. You may have not seen the last of your morning sickness."

"I know but I just want to believe it will be an easy pregnancy. I can't wait till we tell our friends and family. Brooke is going to freak out."

Nathan removed his hand from Haley's belly. His guilt about telling Brooke about the pregnancy was eating him up inside. He knew he needed to tell her but he was just waiting for the right time.

"You ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah...Brooke came by today."

"Oh..."

"I was in the shower and when I came out, she was in the closet. She said she was getting a pair of shoes she let you borrow."

Haley thought for a moment, "Huh... that's weird. I don't remember borrowing any of her shoes."

"That doesn't surprise me because the shoes she said were hers were the ones I bought you for your birthday. Then she seemed interested in the boxes that were moved."

"What do you mean by interested?" Haley questioned.

"She wanted to know where they were."

Haley thought for a second. She couldn't figure out why Brooke would lie about shoes or look through her closet. Just then she remembered the box of paycheck stubs from Patrick, "Nathan, my paycheck stubs from Patrick were in that closet in a box."

Nathan was worried about this. Brooke finding out about Haley and Patrick was inevitable but for her to find out that way would be worse then Haley telling her. "Do you think she saw them when she was staying here?"

Haley grabbed her car keys, "I need to talk to her." She ran out of the house and into her car. Nathan followed her but she sped out of the drive way before he could catch her.

-

Brooke stood outside security at LAX while Lucas checked his bags. She stared at the people who were standing in front of security either saying hello to people coming home or goodbye to people leaving. Brooke smiled as she saw families and friends reunited. It was the only thing she loved about airports.

Lucas walked up behind her and smiled, "I'm all checked in."

She turned around at the sound of his soothing voice. "I guess you have to go then," she whispered with sadness apparent in her voice.

"Brooke don't be upset. You wanted me to do this remember? If you changed your mind then I'll..."

"No, I still want you to go."

Lucas lifted his hand to her neck, "I better get going. Jake and Danny are waiting for me at the gate."

"Ok...well have a safe trip," Brooke tried to hold back the tears but it was useless, "Just promise me you won't do something stupid. Don't hook up with any other girls or..."

"Brooke, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm going to this meeting and then I'm coming home to my girl," Lucas hand still rested on her neck while the other hand wiped away her tears.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a kiss, which seemed to move in slow motion. He moved his tongue slowly in her mouth and ended the kiss with biting her bottom lip lightly. Brooke smiled, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye baby," Lucas gave her another kiss.

"Bye," Brooke gave a small wave as he walked into the line. She turned around and started walking out of the airport but an overwhelming feeling came over her. She needed to see him one more time before he left. For some unknown reason she felt something was going to change while he was away. She needed his reassurance. She turned around and ran back to Lucas. Once she reached him in line she jumped in his arms, "I'll be here when you get back."

Lucas squeezed her tight as he held onto her, "I know. Don't worry I'll be fine."

After a few minutes Lucas let Brooke down while giving her one last passionate kiss. Brooke walked away for the second time feeling uneasy.

-

It was already pitch black outside by the time Brooke made it back to the penthouse. She walked slowly to the door since she was dreading going back to the empty home. However when she made it to the door, Haley was sitting outside in the hallway. Brooke halted when she saw her best friend. Haley looked up, "Hey Brooke."

"Wow its Haley James Scott. It's nice to know you're alive since you seemed to drop off the face of the planet the last couple of days." Brooke was bitter at her friend. Not only was Haley ignoring her but she was also having lunch with her ex.

Brooke unlocked the door and left it opened for Haley to walk in after her, "So how are you?"

"I'm not going with you and Nathan tomorrow Haley. Lucas had a business meeting in New York and I'm staying here."

Haley took a seat on the couch while Brooke continued to stand with her arms crossed. Haley sighed, "Even though Lucas can't come you should come anyway. It will be fun."

"I don't think so."

Haley didn't know if she should come out and ask Brooke if she saw the box in the closet or not. She decided against being straight forward, "Are you mad at me?"

Brooke chuckled, "I'm not mad at you Haley. I'm confused about why I saw you with me ex fiancée today eating lunch."

Haley stood up and took a deep breath, "You saw us today?" She knew they shouldn't have met out in the open but Patrick insisted.

"I did and I saw those stupid letters in your closet."

Haley suspicions were confirmed. However she didn't know Brooke had seen her today and was thrown off by that. "They weren't letters."

Brooke shot Haley a look urging her to explain, "Are you going to tell me what is going on or are you going to keep lying to me?"

"When you gave me your engagement ring I sent it back to Patrick. After that he wrote me back asking for help with the soundtrack for his next movie. I thought it was kind of random but I agreed. So I went to the studio and recorded a few tracks. The box you found was full of paycheck stubs that were sent in the mail, not letters."

"So am I supposed to understand now? Am I supposed to be okay with you working with my ex behind my back? He's been in town meeting with you and you never told me!" Brooke screamed as loud as she could.

Haley winced at Brooke's voice, "Brooke you know how important my music is to me."

"Your music? What about our friendship? Do you even care about that?"

"Of course I do Brooke. I love you. I just felt if I passed this up I would regret it."

There was silence as the two stood in the middle of the living room. Anger raged through Brooke's petite body while Haley waited for something. She figured Brooke would yell or maybe even slap her but she didn't. Instead the anger subsided as sadness filled Brooke's heart. In her mind she was betrayed by her best friend which was more painful than anything in the world.

"I trusted you Hales. When Patrick broke my heart I came to you for help, for comfort. You saw how hard it was for me to let go. What you did was selfish. I would never betray a friend to advance my career."

Anger sparked inside Haley, "I'm selfish? I spent my most of my life taking care of you Brooke. In high school whenever you needed anything I was there! I took care of you when your parents weren't there. I always put you before everything. And now I want this one thing- my music. It's all I've ever wanted and

Patrick can give it to me. I deserve this and I won't feel bad for taking it."

Brooke took a step towards Haley, "FYI Haley I never asked you to take care of me. Do you think I wanted absentee parents? Do you think I like being abandoned? Do you?"

Haley shook her head. This argument was going nowhere and as time went on each one of them was becoming more and more heated. Haley pulled her keys out from her purse, "I should go."

She walked down the hallway but Brooke ran after her, "Wait!" Brooke called out and Haley stopped, "You chose Patrick over me. You're going to have to live with that. I hope you have a nice life Haley because as far as I'm concerned our friendship is over."

Haley, who was facing away from Brooke, felt a tear roll down her cheek. However she refused to let Brooke see her crying. Haley tried to hide the sadness in her voice, "That's fine with me Brooke. If I never see you again, that will be ok with me."

Haley walked away as Brooke made her way into the bedroom. Once in the room, she threw herself on the bed and under the covers. She couldn't control her tears as she sobbed harder than she ever had before. And all she wanted was her Lucas.

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews for last chapter. I enjoyed the feedback about the sex scene and there will most likely be more._**

**_Tara- You are amazing. Those long reviews are so motivating. I know they take a lot of time and I appreciate the effort you put in to them. I know exactly what you mean about a story losing its flow so I'm trying to update as much as possible. Anyways...I know you were looking forward to the cruise but don't worry BL will have their romantic getaway without the drama. AND...In a few chapters Lucas buys an EXPENSIVE gift for Brooke._**

**_TeamSophia- Thanks for all your reviews. Now I feel stupid for asking this but I have NO idea what OOC stands for! I tried to figure it out but I can't :) I'm glad you don't like Patrick... he isn't supposed to be liked but this isn't the end of him yet._**

**_Special Thanks to: Bazzle, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, bella, Brooke D., flipflopgal, reina123, BrOokeDaVis23_**

**_reina123- I just realized you have reviewed for every single one of my chapters. Thanks you sooooo much!_**

**_Oh and I almost forgot...for those of you who liked Rachel, she is back next chapter._**


	10. Help

**_A/N: So it's been a while but I want you all to know that I'm dedicated to seeing this story to the end, which is not even half way done. I already have an idea for another story so I'm excited to keep writing. It never takes my that long to update (two weeks) but I didn't have my story with me in my apartment. I left it on my computer at home and since I had chapter 10 half way done I didn't want to have to rewrite it. I would love reviews to know that people are still interested in the story. Thanks for everything- Sarah_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

Chapter 10: Help

It seemed to be a typical Monday morning in LA, however nothing about today was typical. Brooke laid in the middle of the king sized bed she shared with Lucas alone. She pulled the pillow over her face to block the sunlight but it was useless. Her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep- last night or this morning. She sat up and sighed. The last thing she wanted to do today was lay in bed thinking about her argument with Haley or how much she was missing Lucas. Moving to LA was probably the best decision she had ever made but she still hadn't had the time to make new friends. "Today is going to be so boring," she stated out loud to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a stack of her resumes that were waiting to be mailed to potential employers. She got up from the bed, grabbed her resumes and envelopes, and went to the living room. While addressing the envelopes, there was a loud knock at the door. Brooke froze, "Please go away, please go away," she whispered to herself.

However the person knocking kept going until he yelled, "Brooke Penelope Davis, I know you're in there."

Brooke sighed and mimicked Nathan's voice as she walked towards the front door, "Go away Nathan, I'm not in the mood." Not only was Brooke upset about the argument with her best friend and Lucas being gone, she was crabby from her lack of sleep. And the last thing she needed right now was Nathan trying to fix everything. Nothing could be fixed.

"Well guess what? Neither am I. Open the door!"

Reluctantly Brooke swung open the door with a fake smile, "Hey Nate, what can I do for you?"

Nathan walked into the penthouse straight past Brooke, "I heard about what happened last night. Haley is a mess. She didn't get much sleep last night. By the bags underneath your eyes I guess you didn't get any either."

"She should be a mess. Did you hear about what she was doing behind my back?" Brooke could tell by the sympathy in Nathan's eyes, "Oh, so you did know? I can't say I'm surprised. I guess I wasn't important enough for her to tell."

"It's not like that Brooke. She wanted to tell you but she didn't want to hurt you."

Brooke went back to where she was previously sitting, "Shouldn't you be on vacation?" She changed the subject hoping Nathan would leave.

Nathan stood next to her chair, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you and Haley will work it out. You two have known each other since you were teenagers. It seems kind of stupid to end a friendship just over an ex."

"It's not about Patrick. It's about my best friend going behind my back. You even said it yourself, the reason she didn't tell me was because she didn't want to hurt me. She knew how I would feel about it but she did it anyways."

"But what if you had the opportunity to get published? It's the same thing with Haley and her music. Wouldn't you do anything to make that dream come true?" Nathan sat across from Brooke at the table.

She thought for a second, "If it meant hurting my best friend I wouldn't. Listen, if you came over her to defend Haley- don't. She did what she did and we all just have to deal with it."

Nathan sat in silence as Brooke continued to address the envelopes. He could tell this anger was all an act. She was trying to cover up the sadness she was feeling. It hurt him to see his future wife and the godmother of his future child at odds but they both needed time. He couldn't force them to be friends. He stood up from the table and gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek, "No matter what happens Davis, I love you. You're like a sister to me."

Brooke looked up into his eyes. He wasn't lying. Nathan had always cared for Brooke and she had always cared for him. Brooke thought for a moment about what to say. If she told the truth she would say she loved him also as a brother. But right now she didn't feel like letting him in. She looked back at her envelops, "Have a nice time on the cruise."

-

Haley sat by the window on the plane resting her head in the palm of her hand. She hadn't moved her eyes from the scenery below since the flight took off. It was a long night for her, full of tossing and turning. Thoughts of Brooke and Patrick wouldn't let her rest. But even with the restless night she couldn't get herself to fall asleep now.

Nathan, who was sitting next to her, tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him. Maybe it was because she felt she didn't deserve it. He didn't know the reason but it killed him that she was shutting him out. He took her free hand into his, "Hales...talk to me please."

"I already told you what happened." She sighed.

"Exactly, you told me what happened but you're not letting me be there for you. You're not telling me what you are thinking or how your feeling."

Haley removed her gaze from the window and focused on her fiancée, "I don't know how I feel. I just lost my best friend. How are you supposed to feel after that?"

It was heart breaking to hear Haley talk like that. Nathan moved his hand to her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, an action that always provided Haley with comfort even if she didn't want it. "It's all going to work out Haley. Do you trust me?"

"I do trust you Nathan but you should have seen her. I've never seen her that angry before. And it wasn't just her. I said hurtful things I didn't mean."

"She'll get over it. I'm sure when Lucas gets back he'll help her through it. I know how much she means to you but right now you need to take care of yourself and the baby."

Haley focus shifted back to the window, "I know. It just doesn't feel right with her and Lucas not here."

Nathan nodded, "I know." He kissed the side of her head while she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

-

The rain hit the window of Lucas' hotel room. He had just got back from the meeting with Joe Marrow, Jake, and Danny. While on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. Nothing had prepared him for that meeting. They had all expected Lucas to be offered a lot of money but they never expected more. Mr. Marrow insisted on Lucas writing the screenplay himself and being active in the production of the film, since it was his creation after all. While all this thrilled Lucas, Jake and Danny, the next bit of information didn't. The film wouldn't be filming in LA; Lucas would need to be on location for a total of six months in Toronto. That's the dilemma Lucas faced, putting his personal life on hold for six months or turning down a once and a lifetime opportunity.

Lucas shifted on the bed so that he was now watching the rain fall outside of the window. Just then his phone started vibrating on the end table. He didn't even bother to see who it was. If he answered the phone he would have to deal with the present and right now in his hotel room he felt time had stopped, giving him plenty of time to think about his options.

However the door opening brought him back to reality. He knew it was Jake by the sigh he released, "So... What are you thinking?"

Lucas laughed, "You don't want to know."

"Actually I do. Luke no matter what you decide to do I will support you." Jake sat down in the chair on the other side of the room.

Lucas sat up, "Fine. You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking about how successful I've been as a writer and how much that means to me. But I want to expand my career and not just be a writer. This movie deal will start me on the right path. Then there's Brooke, I'm constantly thinking about her."

"You really like her a lot, huh?"

"Like? No, the feelings I have for her don't even come close the like. Jake the girl drives me crazy but in the best possible way. Every little thing she does makes me fall harder and harder for her. Like when she sleeps, she'll roll up in a ball and cuddle her whole body into mine. Then she does this quiet sigh thing once she gets settled that makes me shiver," Lucas paused, "I don't like Brooke."

Jake raised his eyebrow, "You love her, don't you?" Lucas didn't answer. Jake ran his hand through his hair, "Have you two slept together?"

He didn't want to respond or even give Jake an indication of what happened only a night ago. However he couldn't hide the smile that was evident. "That's really none of your business," Lucas stated, even though he wished he could have said it with more anger.

Jake smirked, "She's good, isn't she?"

Lucas' smile quickly faded, "Dude, don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"

"When Peyton and I first had sex you were the first to know."

"Yeah... against my will," Lucas said underneath his breath trying to forget the details.

"So you feel like you have to decide between the movie deal and Brooke? I don't understand why you can't have both."

"I can't. I guess we could do the whole long distance thing but we just officially got back together. I don't know what will happen if we spend six months apart." Lucas got up from the bed and started to pace the room. Six months away from Brooke would be torture. He covered his face with his hand, "I mean I just asked her to move in and now I'm going to move out?"

"Why don't you ask her to go to Toronto with you?"

Lucas stared at Jake as if he was stupid, "Do you remember when I asked her to move to LA for me? She left me without even a goodbye." Lucas couldn't stand the thought of Brooke taking off again.

"Yeah, I remember but this time you two are actually in a committed relationship. You're not playing the will they or won't they game. Geez Luke, You're in love with this women and I'm sure she has similar feelings. You two can make it six months apart. You have your whole lives to be together."

Lucas stopped pacing and looked up at his friend, "What?"

"What?" Jake looked at his friend.

"What did you just say?" Lucas asked again. He didn't move from his spot in front of Jake.

Jake was confused, "You have the rest of your lives to be..." Jake stopped as he watched a spark go off in Lucas' eye. A spark he had known meant something. "Lucas stop! Whatever your thinking... don't."

His eyes grazed the room hoping there might be some sort of sign to tell him what his next move should be. He picked up his wallet from the table and made his way towards the door.

Without hesitating Jake ran to beat Lucas to the door and jumped in front of him, "Where are you going?"

"I just need to think about things... alone."

Jake squinted his eyes not sure if that was really the case, "You're full of shit Lucas."

"Get out of the way Jake," Lucas said with force. If Jake wasn't going to move then Lucas would make him. He knew what he had to do and maybe Jake did too. Jake stepped aside and Lucas left the hotel suite.

Lucas' phone started vibrating against the night stand as Jake fell on the bed where Lucas was previously sitting. He picked up the phone to see it flashing Brooke. After silencing it, he set it back down and closed his eyes trying to forget Lucas' dilemma and get some rest since he was jet lagged.

-

The mall was buzzing with people in the afternoon. Brooke decided after sending out her resumes that some window shopping would get her mind of everything, except it wasn't working. She sat on a bench in the middle of the mall. After trying to reach Lucas and only getting his voicemail again, she slammed the phone shut. Instead of worrying something bad had happened she flipped through a department store catalog that had been left on the bench hoping he would call her back soon.

Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw the red headed bartender carrying a couple of shopping bags. She stood up to face her with the bench between them, "Is there something you need?"

Rachel laughed, "Wow, you really don't like me. I don't blame you. I make horrible first impressions."

"I don't like or dislike you. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think about you too much," Brooke lied. She had actually thought about the annoying bartender quite a bit. For some reason Rachel had gotten under her skin at that bar, probably because she had called her a coward.

The busy mall was full of people walking around the ladies who stood in the middle of the building, "So what happened with Ashley? Was the chick pregnant?"

Brooke let out a harsh laugh, "I didn't realize how concerned you were about my personal situation. It's very touching."

"Actually I really don't care. I just wanted you to tell me I was right. She wasn't pregnant was she?"

Brooke shook her head, "No." Even though she didn't want to admit Rachel was right, she was grateful that Ashley was lying and even more grateful that Lucas had figured the situation out. The idea of some other women carrying Lucas' baby made her nauseous.

"See...you had all those shots for no reason at all. Well I better get back to my shopping but it was great to see you again Brooke. We should get together sometime," Rachel said with a smirk that drove Brooke crazy.

"You know I don't think that will ever happen," Brooke said honestly. Rachel didn't seem like someone she could get along with.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair as she shifted her shopping bags from one shoulder to the other, "I'm pretty sure we'll bump into one another again."

With that said Rachel walked past Brooke towards the other end of the mall. Brooke took her seat on the bench. She tried to get back into the catalog but she couldn't. All she could wonder is if it was a coincidence that she had ran into the bartender and how come she was sure they would meet again.

-

Lucas was soaked from the rain that was pouring down heavily in New York City. While walking he thought about Brooke and how he always wanted her in his life. He needed her in his life. Jake was right. They had their whole lives to be together and Lucas wanted to start that life together now.

He walked down the sidewalk about six blocks from his hotel room before he regretted not bringing an umbrella or other rain attire. His entire outfit was drenched with water and his shoes were filling up with water from the flooded streets. There was only two more blocks to go before he reached his destination.

The display of baby blue boxes inside the store window let him know he was in the right place. He walked into the large diamond store while running a hand through his wet hair. Beautiful pieces of jewelry filled the large store.

A woman appeared from behind one of the counters, "Hello sir. Can I help you find anything?"

"Yes. I'm actually looking for an engagement ring." Lucas couldn't help but smile. He knew this would be the beginning of everything. Being in this store was the moment that was going to change his life forever, for the better.

-

Brooke continued to sit on the bench with her phone next to her. She picked it up and noticed no missed calls. She knew Lucas was busy but she was slightly upset that he hadn't returned any of her calls yet. He was coming home tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see him. This trip had just proved to her how her feelings for him were becoming deeper and deeper.

She flipped opened the phone once again and dialed his number. It went to voicemail and Brooke sighed, "Hey Luke. Sorry I've been calling you so much I just want to know how everything went in the meeting. I miss you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. Call me back. Bye Babe."

In one swift motion Brooke grabbed her belongings and got up from her seat. As she was about to leave, she heard someone let out a gut-wrenching scream. She turned around quickly to she were the scream came from. That's when she saw it, a short man standing in the middle of the mall with a machine gun. As people realized the man was holding a weapon, they panicked and screamed while Brooke tried to get out of the mall but there were just too many people in her way.

Then the loud noise of the gun muffled the screams. The man shot continuously trying to kill as many people as possible. Brooke's attempt to escape was stopped as she felt a bullet rip through her lower torso. The pain was like none she had ever felt before. She covered the wound with her hand hoping the burning pain would end. The burning was making it incredibly hard for her to stand. There was no way she could make it outside. There was a bathroom a couple yards away and that was the only place she could think of to hide.

Her breath was ragged by the time she made it to the bathroom. She entered and tried to control her body that was falling apart. The blood from the shot covered her hands but she tried not to look at it.

Brooke fell to the ground on the cold tile floor. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. Then she heard a creek coming from one of the bathroom doors. Brooke clinched her eyes closed afraid of who might be in there with her. But after a few seconds of silence she opened them again. Rachel stood above her with her mouth wide opened. Brooke could tell by the look of shock on Rachel's face that the wound was bad.

"Help," Brooke's shaky voice sent chills down Rachel's spin. Today was definitely not a typical Monday.

**_A/N: Next chapter will contain a lot of Rachel and Brooke but the future chapters will be FULL of brucas. I can't wait to write them. Let me know what you think..._**


	11. Maybe In Another Life

**_A/N: So chapter 11... it's mostly a filler. Most of the material is setting up the next chapter. Next chapter will be when Brooke and Lucas reunite. I've decided to write a special chapter full of Brucas (but there will be other characters too) to celebrate 100 reviews (if i get them). I want them to reunite in this special next chapter and I hope you do to- so review... For those who review last time I want to thank you. I love all the support the readers give me and it keeps me going esp. with my busy college schedule. I Love You all..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

Chapter 11: Maybe In Another Life

A lot can happen in thirty minutes. It had been exactly thirty minutes since Brooke stumbled into the bathroom in the mall. It had been thirty minutes since Lucas had bought an engagement ring. It had been thirty minutes since Haley and Nathan got on their cruise ship. Thirty one minutes ago life was normal, now life was never going to be the same.

Brooke laid on the floor against the wall and Rachel sat Indian style next to her. After Rachel found Brooke, she took off her blouse to cover Brooke's stomach with. She placed her hands where Brooke was shot and applied pressure to slow down the bleeding. Brooke had been in a lot of pain at first but her body was starting to shut down so she wasn't feeling as much.

The bathroom was silent. At first you could hear people screaming and yelling but now there was nothing. Rachel had thought about leaving to get help but she didn't want to leave Brooke alone and she feared that the shooter was still in the mall since there was no sign of the police. Brooke stared at the ceiling while Rachel looked straight ahead. Neither of them had spoken to each other. They weren't actually sure what to say in a situation like this.

"I'm going to die," Brooke whispered. She was the first to break the silence.

Rachel sighed, "You're going to be fine Brooke. You just have to wait until someone finds us." Rachel had always been realistic and to her it seemed to be very likely that Brooke would die on the cold bathroom tile, however she didn't have the heart to tell her that.

Brooke let out a small laugh that obviously caused her pain, "Come on Rachel... I can't believe this is how it is all going to end."

"Stop it," Rachel said with force.

Brooke turned her head so she was looking right at Rachel, "I don't want to die."

Rachel looked down at Brooke into her glossy eyes. She saw a tear run down Brooke's cheek. Rachel felt a lump form in her throat while tears filled up her own eyes, "Someone will come." She tried to convince Brooke even though she was convinced otherwise.

"Will you do me a favor?" Brooke continued before Rachel could answer, "Will you tell Haley I'm sorry? And tell Nathan and Haley that I love them. I want them to be happy and take care of each other and their baby."

"Nathan and Haley?" Rachel asked obviously not knowing the couple.

"Nathan Scott and Haley James. I've been best friends with Haley since high school. Nathan is her soon to be husband and a really good friend," Brooke smiled as she remembered the last her last conversation with Nathan, "He's like a brother."

Rachel nodded as she made a mental note of Brooke's friends.

"And make sure my friends from New York know that I miss them. Make sure they know I don't regret moving to Los Angeles."

"You just moved out to LA?"

Brooke nodded, "I moved out here for love... for Lucas. I'll never regret coming out here. I need you to make sure Lucas knows that. If I had to do it again I would because a couple days with him are better than a lifetime without him."

"Don't do this Brooke. Don't say your goodbyes." Rachel begged but it really wasn't for Brooke's sake. It was more for her. It was heartbreaking to hear Brooke.

"Just make sure he knows that I…" Brooke couldn't say it. She couldn't say she loved him to a stranger. The first time Brooke said that she loved Lucas; it had to be to him.

"Tell him yourself when we get out of here. You're not giving up, ok? I won't let you."

Brooke returned her gaze to the ceiling trying to focus on something other than the fact she was still bleeding.

-

Jake was woken up by a familiar ring tone projecting from his front pocket. He scrambled for the phone with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. Peyton's name flashed across the bright screen. Jake smiled as he answered, "Hey Peyton."

_"Jake, thank God you answered. There was a shooting at North County Mall in Los Angeles," She stated quickly._

In one swift motion Jake sat up from the bed, "What?"

_Peyton tried to catch her breath, "There was a shooting at the mall. I was driving home and I heard the breaking news on the radio. They said a man went into the mall and just started shooting. He hasn't come out yet and witnesses that got out said that there were people that had been shot. Jake, I can't get a hold of Ellie. I'm really worried that she might have been there."_

"Ok," Jake was trying to process the information his panicked girlfriend had relayed to him, "It's going to be ok Peyton. I'm sure Ellie is fine. Just keep calling her ok. I will be home on the next flight I can get on."

_"Please hurry," Peyton begged._

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay calm. I love you Peyton."

_"Love you too."_

Jake dropped the phone onto the bed and immediately turned on the television. He scanned the channels until he found the shooting being covered on a national news channel. Helicopters circled the large mall while news crews were on the ground along the edges on the parking lot. Jake ran a hand through his hair his hair and sat back on the bed in a daze.

There was a knock at the door but Jake couldn't take his eyes off the news. Soon enough the person at the door just walked in. Danny moved so he was standing next to Jake in front of the TV. "I just heard," Danny said in a low tone, "My wife just called."

"Yeah, I just found out too. Peyton called."

There was a moment of silence as the man observed the chaos on the screen. Reporters were trying to bribe witnesses and police officers for more detailed information while people broke down outside the mall crying and praying.

"Where's Lucas?" Danny asked as he looked around the room.

"I don't know. I think he just needed to think about things."

"Well, we have to find him before he hears about this."

Jake grabbed Lucas phone that was on the night stand, "He doesn't have his phone so I don't know how we can get a hold of him. I should probably call Brooke and his parents and make sure their ok. That way he won't freak out when we tell him."

Danny nodded as Jake called Brooke from Lucas' phone. It went straight to voicemail. Jake was a little concern but didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet. He dialed Karen's number next.

_She picked up immediately, "Oh Lucas, I'm so happy you called."_

"Oh no Mrs. Scott, it's Jake. Lucas is out in the city and I just wanted to call and make sure you were ok. I just heard about the shooting."

_"Yes, Dan and I are fine. I've tried getting a hold of Nathan and Haley but there not answering. I want them to know that we're ok."_

Jake sighed in relief that everyone was safe, "If I talk to them I'll let them know you're ok. But I tried calling Brooke and her phone is going straight to voicemail. Have you heard from her?"

_"No, I haven't. I'll try to call her though. Listen Jake, as soon as Lucas gets back have him call me ok? I'm going to try to get a hold of Nathan and Haley before they see the news. And I'll keep calling Brooke."_

"Thanks Mrs. Scott. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Jake hung up the phone and tried Brooke again but it went straight to voicemail.

Danny looked away from the news towards Jake, "No one has heard from Brooke?"

"No one," Jake said helplessly.

"That doesn't mean anything Jake. Her phone could've died. The chances are she is safe and there is no need to get Lucas upset especially when he needs to decide if he wants to take this movie deal or not. I don't think we should tell him. If he still doesn't know once he gets back then we need to keep him away from any sort of media news."

"You're kidding right?" Jake got up from the bed and moved in front of the TV, "You want me to keep something this big from my best friend because of a movie deal. Do you understand what is going on right now? People are dying!" Jake pointed angrily to the screen, "She might not be in there but what if she is? And about this movie deal, I don't think Lucas wants to do it."

Before the argument could become anymore heated the door opened and Lucas entered the hotel suite with a huge smile on his face, "Hey."

Danny quickly muted the TV and stood in front of it so Lucas couldn't see any of the breaking news, "Hey Luke, Where've you been?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulder but his smile didn't fade a bit, "I've decided not to do the movie. It's just not the right time in my life." Lucas noticed Danny's disappointed expression, "It's not what I want right now."

Jake stepped closer to Lucas, "Lucas, I have to tell you something but I need you to remain calm. There was a shooting today at the North County Mall in LA."

As Jake went in to more details about the situation, Lucas went into a state of shock. He was relieved to know that his parents were ok and Nathan and Haley were safe. But he still felt a tight pain in his chest, "What about Brooke?"

-

Brooke and Rachel had not moved from their spots on the floor. Nothing had changed except Brooke was getting weaker and beginning to fall asleep. Time was moving slowly and it had been about an hour since the shooting. It felt like they had been in that bathroom for days. Rachel noticed that Brooke's eyes were beginning to close again and gave her a gentle shake, "Come on Brooke, You've gotta stay awake."

She was so pale by now and her lips were a light shade of purple. Her lifeless hands laid next to her cold body on the cold floor. She couldn't move because her body was mostly numb. "I don't think I can hold on much longer," She mumbled.

"Just fifteen more minutes and someone will be here."

Brooke closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Rachel but I'm just not strong enough." Her breathing was shallow and every time Rachel checked her pulse it was weaker and weaker.

"So I guess I was right? You are a coward." Rachel thought if she irritated the feisty brunette then she would stay awake for a little longer just to fight. But Brooke gave a small smile with her eyes still closed. She knew Rachel's game and she didn't want to play. "So you came to LA for love?"

Brooke's eyes opened slowly. She had no idea where Rachel was going to go with this.

Rachel sighed in relief to see some life from Brooke, "I came to LA to act." Rachel laughed at herself, "I wanted to be an actress. I was in a lot of high school plays and I was pretty good. No one told me there were a lot of hot girls that acted in their high school plays just like me. So I developed some bad habits to make it through the day. I got involved in the party scene and I ended up getting pregnant."

"You're a mom?" Brooke's raspy voice was becoming fainter and fainter every time she spoke. However she was genuinely interested in the mysterious bartender's life story and very surprise that the redhead was a mother.

"I guess you could call me that. The father never really wanted to be involved so I went back home and stayed with my parents. After I gave birth I kind of took off back to Los Angeles without telling them."

"You left? Why?"

"I was just scared of having someone depend on me. I can't be a mom. I just don't have it in me," Rachel paused and tried to contain the emotions rushing through her body, "You said in the bar that I'm afraid of being alone but that's not true. I prefer to be alone I'm afraid of some needing me."

Brooke body started to shake, "What's your baby's name?"

"Her name is Grace," Rachel laughed, "Grace Gattina. And she isn't a baby anymore. She is about five years old. It's been a while since I left. She probably wouldn't know who I am anymore. What about you… any kids?" Brooke shook her head. Rachel smiled, "I'm sure one day you will. I would put money on it that you will be a great mother."

Brooke smiled at the thought. She always wanted to have children but at the moment it didn't seem possible. Brooke continued to shiver and Rachel moved so that she was laying down next to Brooke. Rachel took her hand and tried to give her some body warmth. Brooke sighed, "Maybe in another life time..."

"What?"

Brooke smiled, "Maybe in another lifetime we could have been friends."

They both closed their eyes and tried to appreciate the moment the two had shared. Whether they would admit it or not they were friends now. Rachel had opened up to Brooke which is something she never did to anyone else. She hadn't told anyone about Grace since returning to the city. The two girls laid on the floor and Rachel gave Brooke's hand a reassuring hand squeeze. Brooke gave a gentle squeeze back as the girls laid in silence.

-

The room was full of tension. No one had answered his question so he asked it again, "What about Brooke?" He yelled at his friend and agent.

Danny looked down towards the floor as Jake put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "We don't know anything right now Lucas. We've tried to call her but its going straight to the machine. Your mom is trying to get a hold of her as we speak so I'm sure we will here from her soon."

The walls started closing in on Lucas and he couldn't comprehend what Jake was saying. His emotions raged in his body; he felt angry, sad, depressed, confused, and more kept coming. He grabbed his phone that was still in Jake's hand and dialed the familiar number as fast as possible. It went straight to voicemail. He tried again but he went to voicemail. However he couldn't stop redialing the number hoping every time she would answer. Danny and Jake stood by not sure exactly what to do. Lucas finally threw the phone against the wall and watched it shatter into pieces.

Jake watched as Lucas paced the room faster than he had ever seen him pace before, "She is probably fine Lucas. Her battery probably just died. We'll get a hold of her soon."

Lucas pulled out his suitcase and started throwing everything into it, "No, she always has her phone with her. Always...We are leaving now!"

"I'll go pack," Danny said as he left the room quickly. It was awkward for him to see Lucas so emotional.

"I don't know if we'll be able to get a flight because of the rain," Jake exclaimed after Danny left.

Lucas stopped his packing, "I don't care if a have to buy a fucking jet, Jake. I'm going to be on some type of plane within the hour. Now you can stand here and watch me pack or you can go pack yourself."

"I know you're worried but so am I. Peyton is out in LA and she is still trying to get a hold of her family. But we have to remain calm for both Peyton, Brooke, and our families."

Lucas nodded, Jake was right but that didn't make him any less frustrated, "But Jake its Brooke. I just got her back."

"And you won't lose her again, ok?" Lucas nodded even though he wasn't sure that Jake was right. Jake left the room to go pack and Lucas pulled the tiny black box from his pocket. He opened it. Inside was a platinum ring with a pink princess cut diamond that rested between two littler white diamonds. He stared at the ring and some of his hopefulness was restored. All he kept thinking that he and Brooke were meant to be and nothing was going to between them. He closed the box and stuffed it back into his pocket. He would make sure he got that ring and that the two of them would spend their whole lives together.

After they all finished packing they met in the lobby to check out. Jake walked up to Danny and Lucas, who was waiting impatiently for his friend, "What took you so long?"

Jake smiled, "Planes are taking off at JFK. I got us on a flight that takes off in an hour so we better hurry."

"Thanks Jake," Lucas said sincerely.

"It's no big deal. I just pulled a few strings with some people I know. I guess all the traveling I do as an editor finally payed off," Jake noticed Lucas was becoming increasing worried especially since he broke his phone.

"She's fine, Lucas," Jake hugged his friend, "She has to be."

Lucas had to believe she was because if she wasn't ok he would never forgive himself for coming out to New York.

-

There was a bang that echoed in the mall and reached the bathroom. Rachel sat up with her hand still in Brooke's, "Did you hear that? It sounded like a gun shot."

"Yea," Brooke eyes closed with her limp body facing Rachel.

Rachel laid back down to give Brooke some more body heat. She rubbed Brooke's arm up and down to warm her up but she was unsuccessful. By now Brooke felt like ice.

"Rachel, do you believe in heaven?"

A tear slide down Rachel's cheek as she realized that this was all coming to an end, Brooke couldn't hold on much longer and Rachel knew it. "I don't know about heaven Brooke but I do know there has to be more than just this. Life is too beautiful to be ended in such a hateful way. I think we all go to a better place when we die. And in this place we have peace of mind and were finally free from our demons."

Brooke opened her eyes one last time, "I wanted to tell Lucas myself but...just tell him I'm so in love him."

More tears flowed from Rachel's eyes, "I'll tell him." Rachel squeezed her hand one more time just like before but this time Brooke didn't return the comforting squeeze. "Brooke?" Rachel called out to her but she didn't respond in anyway.

Rachel laid there in complete silence hoping some kind of miracle would occur, "Please God, Please God..." She never was really religious but she needed someone to turn to and there was no one else.

At that moment Rachel heard voices coming from the other end of the mall. She also heard footsteps running toward the middle of the mall. She got up from her spot of the floor and went towards the door. Being cautious she opened the door slightly to see if she could see anything. Out of the corner of the door she saw a police officer talking to another making their way towards the bathroom. Rachel stepped into the hallway and screamed, "Help! My friend has been shot!"

The police men ran to the bathroom and kneeled down by Brooke. One of the officers tried to find a pulse, "She's alive. We got to get her to the hospital now!"

The paramedics rushed to Brooke while Rachel collapsed to the ground from being drained emotionally and physically. The officer who was on the scene sat next to her, "Are you ok?" Rachel nodded, "What's her name?"

Rachel looked at the man confused.

"We need to know her name and who to contact to let them know where she is. Do you know?"

Rachel looked over at Brooke who was being lifted onto a stretcher, "Her name is Brooke Davis and you need to contact Lucas Scott."


	12. Promise

**_A/N: So less then a week and I updated..YAY! I'm not kidding reviews make me want to write so keep them coming. So this chapter is mostly Brucas but next chap there will be more. Thanks for the support...Sarah_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing _**

Chapter 12: Promise

By the time the plane landed at LAX, the sun was gone and a full moon lit up the dark night. The plane ride was mostly silent since many people returned home to a shattered reality. Once the passenger seat belt sign was turned off, Lucas pushed his way to the front of the line and then off the plane.

Lucas waited impatiently at baggage claim while other people from the plane started to gather. They all gossiped about the shooting and TVs located throughout the airport also played the coverage from earlier in the day. Lucas tried to ignore it all. He didn't need to know any details. All he needed to know was that Brooke was ok.

Jake finally caught up with Lucas. His phone was against his ear as he listened to the voicemail one more time. As soon as the plane landed Jake turned his cell phone back on but before he could tell Lucas he had a message, Lucas was gone.

Once Jake reached Lucas he put his hand on his shoulder. Lucas turned around and was thrown off by Jake's gestured. Something must have happened. Before he let his mind go wild with theories he decided just to ask Jake, "What?"

"Your mom called," Jake whispered. Everything around Lucas disappeared. His body became numb as Jake continued, "She's at St. John's Memorial Hospital. Brooke was shot Lucas. When your mom called she was in surgery but that was about an hour into the flight."

Lucas felt his legs give away and Jake caught him before he fell on the ground. It took a few minutes to gain his composer. He reminded himself he needed to be strong for Brooke, "Can I use your phone."

Jake handed him the phone and Lucas dialed his mom's cell phone number.

"_Jake?" Karen asked instead of hello._

"How is she? Is she out of surgery?" Lucas couldn't wait to hear anything else.

_Karen sat in the waiting room with Dan. She smiled at Lucas' concern for Brooke. She was happy to see how much he cared for the beautiful brunette. However her smile disappeared when she remembered Brooke was lying in the hospital, "She just got out of surgery. The surgeon said she'll be ok. She's still asleep but they said she should be waking up anytime."_

Lucas sighed in relief that his girlfriend was safe but he still wouldn't be satisfied until he saw her, "Mom, you need to let the doctors know that Brooke is allergic to penicillin, ok? Make sure they know that. And she doesn't have insurance but I'll take care of everything when I get there. Just make sure she gets the best care, ok?"

"_Honey, everything is being taken care of. Just get here when you can. She'll probably be asking for you when she wakes up."_

"Ok. I love you mom. Thanks for being there with her."

"_I love you too Lucas. See you soon. Bye."_

Lucas handed the phone back to Jake, "She is going to be ok. She's going to be ok." However, he knew that even though she might be fine physically but that didn't mean she was fine emotionally or mentally. He knew he would have to be there for her.

Jake smiled, "She's going to be more than ok." Jake walked off to get the luggage that was now spinning in the carousel.

Lucas nodded. For the first time in hours he took a deep breath and relaxed his body. She was still alive… she was still his. He thought about the ring that was safe in his jacket pocket. Soon she would be his forever.

-

It was a short drive from the airport to the hospital but it seemed to take forever. The cab weaved in and out of traffic while Lucas tried to get the driver to go faster. Ironically, when he finally got to the hospital with Jake time seemed to stand still. He realized he had to remind himself to breath a few times.

The slides doors flew open as the two men walked quickly into the main wing. They stopped at the main information desk to find out what floor and room Brooke was in. Jake had called Peyton and told her to meet him at the hospital. She sat with Karen and Dan in their own private waiting room. When Lucas and Jake entered there was a happy reunion. Peyton ran to Jake while Karen went to her son and Dan followed close behind.

Lucas pulled away from Karen, "Is she awake?"

"No, not yet," Karen said regretfully, "Lucas… I think you should sit down."

Lucas' optimistic attitude went out the window with those six words. His mom sounded normal on the phone at the airport but he could tell by her voice that something was wrong, "What is it?" Lucas asked without sitting.

Karen struggled to tell her son so Dan stepped next to her, "Luke, Brooke is going to be ok. We want you to know that. But there was extensive damage done by the gunshot wound in her lower torso. The doctors tried to repair the damage but ultimately they had to perform a salpingectomy."

Lucas stared at his parents with tears in his eyes, "What does that mean?"

Karen spoke up, "They had to remove one of Brooke's fallopian tubes."

A silence formed at Lucas processed the information. _'Maybe I should sit,'_ Lucas thought. He had a lot of questions still but he wasn't given the opportunity to ask them. The nurse walked in, "I'm looking for a Mr. Lucas Scott."

"I'm Lucas Scott."

"Brooke Davis is awake. And she is asking for you," The nurse gave Lucas a small smile as he followed her out of the waiting room, "Now she is still a little groggy from the meds but she seems to be pretty coherent."

They both stopped outside her room. The nurse waited for Lucas to go in but he didn't. He turned to the nurse, "Does she know about the salpingectomy?"

The nurse shook her head, "No, the Dr. Evans will be down shortly to talk to her about it and explain all the details of the surgery."

"Can she… can she still have children?"

"The doctor will be down shortly. You can go right on in Mr. Scott." The nurse turned around and left Lucas standing outside Brooke's room. He knew if Brooke couldn't have children she would be devastated.

Lucas finally walked into the hospital room. He covered his mouth with one hand as he walked closer. Brooke was extremely pale and seemed to be lying lifelessly on the bed. She had wires and tubes going in and out of her body.

He felt a tear fall down his face while he pulled a chair next to the bed. Instantly he took her hand in his. Raising her hand to his face, he gave it a soft kiss on the inside.

Brooke opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Lucas, "Hey Luke," she spoke softly, "How was New York?"

Lucas let out a small chuckle as another tear fell down his cheek, "Baby you're lying in a hospital bed right now and you're asking me about New York? All I care about right now is how you are."

"I'm fine. I mean I'm a little tired and weak but I'm fine," Brooke said unconvincingly. She was very tired and weak and definitely not fine.

"Come on Brooke. You don't have to put up this front and act like everything is ok. You were just shot and operated on."

Brooke gave Lucas a fake smile, "I'm fine."

"Brooke you've said the word fine like three times in thirty seconds which a sign to me that you're not 'fine'."

She felt all her emotions building up in her body. She was trying to hold it in because once she fell apart she knew she would fall completely apart.

Lucas sensed Brooke was uncomfortable so he squeezed her hand and tried to change the subject, "My parents are here and Jake is here with his girlfriend. I have no idea if anyone has got a hold of Nathan and Haley yet. Is there anyone else you want me to call?"

As soon as Lucas mentioned Haley she remembered the argument. She felt the tears coming, the tears she had been trying to hold in. In an effort to hide them she turned her head away from Lucas.

Brooke's attempt failed and Lucas lifted her chin gently so she was facing him again, "What's wrong?"

"Haley and I got into a fight," Brooke's chin started to quiver.

"About what?" Lucas asked with concern.

Brooke felt a hot tear run down her cheek, "You're going to be mad at me."

Lucas shook his head, "Baby," Lucas wiped the tear away, "I'm not going to be mad at you."

"I went snooping and found out that Patrick and Haley were working together on a soundtrack. The night you left she came over and we got into a fight."

"You thought I would be mad at you for that?" Lucas interrupted.

Brooke nodded as she moved to the edge of bed to get as close to him as possible.

"I'm sure you and Haley will work it out ok. And don't worry about me because no matter what happens Brooke, I will always be on your side. Ok? Don't be afraid of telling me things."

Before she could respond Lucas moved in closer so his lips were almost touching hers, Brooke smiled weakly, "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Lucas smiled as he filled the gap and attached his lips to hers. The kiss was soft as he slowly caressed her lips with his. In this kiss Brooke forgot about Haley, the shooting, and all her other baggage while Lucas forgot about Brooke's surgery. The moment was full of happiness and both of them enjoyed it.

-

About an hour later Brooke had become more awake and Lucas had situated himself in bed next to her. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm as they watched something on the television hanging on the wall.

The doctor entered the room and interrupted the peaceful scene, "Hello, I'm Dr. Evans."

Lucas sat up and greeted the doctor, "I'm Lucas Scott." They exchanged a hand shake.

"How are you feeling Ms. Davis?" The doctor asked as he flipped through her chart.

"I'm fine."

Lucas cringed at that word. He knew she was in pain but he wasn't going to push her to open up to him. That might just hurt her more. Whenever she was ready he would be there to help her.

"It's a good thing Ms. Gattina was in that bathroom with you. The pressure on your gunshot wound helped you survive and not bleed out."

Brooke nodded and Lucas looked at her. She gave him a look letting him know she would explain later.

Dr. Evans pulled up a stool so he was sitting next to her, "Well your vitals look good. I think you're going to make a good recovery. However, there were some complications during your surgery."

Brooke looked up at Lucas- who grabbed her hand. She tried to find some answers by his expressions but there was none. Lucas waited to find out all the details just like her.

"We had to perform a salpingectomy," Brooke was completely confused, "There was extensive damage to one of your fallopian tubes and we had to remove it. We tried to repair it but we couldn't reconstruct it."

Brooke sat froze and Lucas took over for her, "So, what does that exactly mean?"

"Fortunately the procedure will still let Brooke live a long and healthy life. It shouldn't affect you physically. The issue is if you will be able to have children. Since so much damage was done to that area it is a great possibility that you won't be able to carry a child."

Brooke's eyes widen and Lucas gripped her hand tighter. Brooke whispered, "But there is a possibility."

Dr. Evans looked at Brooke who looked broken hearted. This is one part of the job he hated, "I'm sorry Ms. Davis but the chances are very slim."

The small hospital room started closing in around Brooke. She felt her heart rate increase and the machines started beeping. Lucas called Brooke's name and tried to get her to relax but soon she was having difficulty breathing.

Dr. Evans acted quickly. He jumped up from the stool and pressed the call button for the nurses' station. He grabbed her wrist to check her pulse, "She's having an anxiety attack."

-

Lucas sat outside the room as Brooke slept and the nurses adjusted her meds. The doctors said that Brooke's anxiety attack was brought on by stress so they gave her a sedative. She was asleep now and they asked Lucas to leave until she was awake again.

In his hands he flipped the small box with the ring and would open it from time to time. He initially planned on proposing to Brooke right away but he didn't know if she would say yes. Right now she was going through a lot and he didn't want to add more stress to that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he felt someone sit next to him. He turned to see a young woman sitting next to him. She was slumped in the chair. He noticed she looked exhausted. She must have just got out of the shower because her wet red hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Hey," the woman spoke.

"Hey," Lucas repeated.

"I'm Rachel," The red headed stated as she fiddled with her hands and looked straight ahead.

Lucas noticed something was different about Rachel. She seemed on edge. Lucas figured she knew someone in the hospital and he was right. However, he didn't know that Ms. Gattina was the red head sitting next to him. "I'm Lucas," he said as he stopped flipping the box and held it in his left hand, "Are you visiting someone?"

Rachel smiled, "Kinda," she stated with some satisfaction, she had actually found Lucas. "I'm actually leaving soon. My plane leaves in a few hours."

"Anywhere special?"

"Yes…I'm going back home. I have family in Minnesota. My daughter Grace is living there with my parents." Rachel pointed to the box, "What's that?"

Rachel pointed to the box. Lucas opened it and showed her, "I think I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me."

"You think?" Rachel laughed.

"Well she's been though a lot lately and I don't want to pressure her. Plus I need to make it special for her."

Rachel took the ring from Lucas hand. It caught him off guard but he didn't mind getting a females opinion about the ring, "The ring is beautiful… beautiful ring for a beautiful girl."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she is amazing."

Rachel looked through the window at Brooke sleeping. She wanted to thank Brooke. Because of her, Rachel was heading home to her daughter. She had realized that life was too short to miss out on her Grace's life. Rachel sighed, "I guess I better get going." She stood up and walked away but turned around, "Don't worry Lucas… She is going to say yes."

As she left the hospital she wondered if she should have said something to Lucas about what Brooke said but she knew Brooke could do it on her own. She said goodbye to LA and jumped in a taxi on the way to LAX.

-

When Brooke opened her eyes she saw Lucas sitting next to her with his head on her bed. He seemed to have nodded off. She tried to sit up and remember what had happened earlier. The idea of never having children was something very new to her.

Lucas felt her movement and woke up, "You're awake."

Brooke let out a small smile, "So are you."

"I know… do you realize how hard it was for me to get into this room. I had to flirt with some nurses but that didn't even work. So finally I just snuck in. I went to all of that trouble for you."

"I'm glad you're here."

Lucas nodded, "I'm glad I am too."

There was silence as Brooke tried to process the news Dr. Evans had delivered to her. Anything positive she was feeling disappeared and she was only left with grief.

It was almost like he read her mind. Or maybe he just knew he so well he knew what she was thinking, "I'm here for you Brooke. I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke nodded as tears fell down her face at a steady pace.

"You know we could always adopt? Do you know how many kids out there need happy homes? They need food, clothes but more importantly love. We could love that child as our own."

Brooke slightly smiled but the tears didn't stop. She wondered if Lucas had caught what he said. He said 'we', which seemed to give Brooke some kind of hope, "Your right."

Lucas leaned in and wrapped his arms around Brooke's small body, "You do realize I'm never leaving your side again. I mean Brooke you are going to get so sick of me."

Brooke grabbed his shirt in with her fist and gave him a big hug, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Lucas felt Brooke mumble something in his shoulder as he felt her tears soak through his shirt, "What did you say baby?"

"I want to go home," Brooke mumbled again.

Lucas stared at her for a second trying to decide what she meant by home. After all this he wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to go back to New York, "Home?"

"Back to your place."

"How about we go back to our place, huh?" Lucas stared into her eyes.

Brooke sighed, "I'm moving out eventually, I promise."

Lucas smiled and moved a little closer to her so that his lips were almost on hers, "How about you promise to stay?"

Brooke thought for a second. She had never felt this way about someone before. She wanted to let Lucas in and despite what she said before she wanted to live with Lucas.

"Promise," Brooke whispered and Lucas smiled. While tragedy had interrupted their lives it hadn't destroyed them. Brooke lifted up her chin so her lips were on his and suddenly everything around them vanished.

**_A/N: So next chapter there will be some Nathan and Haley. Brooke will still be in the hospital... In a couple of chapters Naley will be getting married and some unexpected visitors will make an apperance. Plus more Brooke and Lucas... I Love You's are coming soon!! _**


	13. AN Sorry

A/N: I know I'm not supposed to do this but oh well I will delete it shortly. I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I really wanted to respond to the review from Tara and this was the only way I knew how…

I love Tara- she gives long reviews and she seems to be really invested in this story. And because of those things I want to respond to her because she deserves it. Now in her review she talks about Brooke's surgery and how Brooke won't be able to have kids. I understand if people don't like this aspect of the story but I wrote it this way because I want Brooke to struggle. I had always planned this in my story and didn't want to change it. As chapters go on we are going to see Brooke struggle with the fact she can't have children and who is going to be there for her- Lucas.

I LOVE Brucas babies… I LOVE the dynamic of a pregnant Brooke and Lucas being there to support her … and I LOVE writing miracles… Tara- hang in there for a little while because you will be happy. Thanks for your honesty and thoughts… I always appreciate them.


End file.
